


The Music That Brought Us Together

by 9Kasai0Kaibun9



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Eventual Romance, F/M, Jazz - Freeform, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9Kasai0Kaibun9/pseuds/9Kasai0Kaibun9
Summary: Y/n sings at a popular jazz club in Ebbot known as The Black Rose. One Friday evening her life changed forever when a man dressed in red appeared. Will this be the start of your big break or something more.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter One: Black Rose Altercation

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea from visiting my favorite place in my new city, the lake. there are so many places to go and the water just reminded me of music and for me the most soothing music other than classical is Jazz. I affectionately call this Jazzfell, so please enjoy my interpretation of Jazzfell.
> 
> I don't own any music I use in the series

It was a Friday night in the beautiful city of Ebbot. The night life was bustling; blinding lights, screeching wheels, well dressed men, women, and monsters alike. There was a jazz club on the corner of 9th and Monroe called The Black Rose. It was there that y/n worked. Her job was quite simple; just put on a good show. She had loved to sing as a child and made a career out of it. All her friends, musician or otherwise, had already begun to settle down with their soulmate. While Y/n was happy for her friends, she couldn't help but be a bit envious of them. All the relationships she had always ended in heartbreak and a piece of her confidence in herself taken. She still had some confidence in herself, but when she gets compliments she politely declines them like she isn't talented. This Friday night was the one that changed her life forever, but she didn't know it yet. As she prepared for her performance, entering the club was a dapper chap with a red button up, a loose silky black tie and black slacks. The most interesting thing about this chap was that he was a skeleton. The porcelain of his bones complimented the colors he was wearing. He sat in the back on a bar stool, sipping on some whiskey.

Now it wasn't unfamiliar to have a monster come into the establishment seeing as the monsters were freed about 5 years ago. To say the integration was quick would be a lie. It took the government about 8 months to actually release them from quarantine, 8 more to let them open establishments, and an extra 5 months just to let them use their magic. Even then some people are still wanting them to go back underground. Y/n wasn't too particular on the whole human race and monster race, she saw them all the same; people. As long as they were kind to her she'd be kind to them, as her mother told her long ago.

"Ladies Gentlemen and Monsters alike let's give it up for our lady of the hour, Miss Y/N" the announcer said from on stage. _Showtime_ you thought as you came out on stage. "Good Evening. I hope you're having a good one, but if you're here that means you're trying to forget something. Am I right?" You joked, causing a round of laughter through the room. "I'm here to do just that so please excuse my chicken scratch I call singing." You joke again as you cued the band to begin. 

**_All by myself in the morning_ **

**_All by myself in the night_ **

**_I sit alone with a table and a chair_ **

**_So unhappy there, playing solitaire_ **

**_All by myself I get lonely_ **

**_Watching the clock on the shelf_ **

**_I'd love to rest my weary head on somebody's shoulder_ **

**_I hate to grow older all by myself_ **

The skeleton turned with his drink in his hand to see the angel that belonged to that voice. When he saw you his soul pulsed like it was telling him that you were important somehow. He continued to watch in awe of the beautiful voice from a gorgeous lady.

**_All by myself in the morning_ **

**_All by myself in the night_ **

**_I sit alone with a table and a chair_ **

**_So unhappy there, playing solitaire_ **

**_All by myself I get lonely_ **

**_Watching the clock on the shelf_ **

**_I'd love to rest my weary head on somebody's shoulder_ **

**_I hate to grow older all by myself, all by myself_ **

The crowd applauded while you drank some water from the bottle the club left for you on stage. "Oh so you liked my chicken scratch, I thought for sure some of you would have left by now." You joked as the crowd laughed. "Well since you all stuck around I guess I should continue to take your mind off the troubles in your life.

**_Living for you is easy living_ **

**_It's easy to live when you're in love_ **

**_And I'm so in love_ **

**_There's nothing in life but you_ **

**_I'll never regret the years I'm giving_ **

**_They're easy to give when you're in love_ **

**_I'm happy to do whatever I do for you_ **

**_For you, maybe I'm a fool, but it's fun_ **

**_People say you rule me with one wave of your hand_ **

**_Darling, it's grand_ **

**_They just don't understand_ **

**_Living for you is easy living_ **

**_It's easy to live when you're in love_ **

**_And I'm so in love_ **

**_There's nothing in life but you_ **

The phone in Sans pocket went off. "SANS WHERE ARE YOU? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE PRACTICING FOR YOUR PERFORMANCES NEXT WEEK!" an angry text read. "boss I've already done that tonight. I'm out enjoying someone else's music." Sans replied, shrugging and drinking his second whiskey. "I'm glad you all enjoyed my performance and I have one last number before we call it a night. If you feel the need to get on up, grab a partner and dance. Go on I'm not going to stop you for it won't mean a thing." 

**_It don't mean a thing, if it ain't got that swing_ **

**_(doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah)_ **

**_It don't mean a thing all you got to do is sing_ **

**_(doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah)_ **

**_It makes no difference_ **

**_If it's sweet or hot_ **

**_Just give that rhythm_ **

**_Everything you've got_ **

Sans' attention was drawn to you as soon as you began to sing again. He watched all the couples get up and start dancing. Made him wish he wasn't alone tonight. He asked the bartender for another drink. After the drink was placed in front of Sans was when a burly man took the drink and downed it. "Excuse me, sir but I believe that was mine." Sans said, trying to be polite while tapping the guy on the shoulder. "Tsk lik somepin lik yo shoold even be 'ere." The man said. This man was clearly drunk and was violent.

**_It don't mean a thing, if it ain't got that swing_ **

**_(doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah)_ **

**_It don't mean a thing all you got to do is sing_ **

**_(doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah)_ **

**_It makes no difference_ **

**_If it's sweet or hot_ **

**_Just give that rhythm_ **

**_Everything you've got_ **

**_It don't mean a thing, if it ain't got that swing_ **

**_(doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah)_ **

"Chill daddyo, I 'ave jus as much a right ta be 'ere than anyone else. It's a free world afta all. Now let's calm down and enjoy that little lady sing." Sans replied trying to diffuse what may eventually happen. This happens every time he tries to go to a club; when he's enjoying himself some drunk racist prick comes along and ruins his night whether it be messing up his clothes enough for Boss to get pissed or starting a fight. "Yooose thenks yooose betta dan me ya fukin monsta?" The man said, spitting in Sans face. It took all his willpower to not deck the guy in the face. After wiping his face Sans said, "Nope Ise dont think I'm betta dan ya, but I can handle my liquor. For I guy wit no organs dats pretty impressive." Sans stood a whole head below the man.

**_It makes no difference_ **

**_If it's sweet or hot_ **

**_Just give that rhythm_ **

**_Everything you've got_ **

**_It don't mean a thing if it ain't got that swing_ **

**_It don't mean a thing all you got to do is sing_ **

**_(doo-ah)_ **

**_It makes no difference_ **

**_If it's sweet or hot_ **

**_Just give that rhythm_ **

**_Everything you've got_ **

**_Don't mean a thing all you've gotta do is swing_ **

**_It don't mean a thing all you've gotta do is sing_ **

**_It makes no difference_ **

**_If it's sweet or hot_ **

**_Give that rhythm_ **

**_Everything you've got_ **

**_It don't mean a thing if it ain't got that swing_ **

**_(doo-ah, dooooo-aaaaah)_ **

**_Don't mean a thing_ **

The drunk decided that he didn't like Sans' joke and punched towards Sans. "Ya missed betta luck next time." Sans said. The man ended up punching another guy that was sitting behind Sans. "Fuk you damn monsta! Stand still so I can teach yur sorry ass a lesson." The drunk guy continued to throw punches and kept missing. "Like I said earlier I have no meat to ave an ass. So how are ya going to teach me a lesson if ya can't even land a hit on me?" Continuing to dodge the drunkard's punches which only hit other patrons. At this point the men the drunk hit came between Sans and the idiot. "You think you can just hit us and not have any repercussions." The tallest of the men said decking the drunk in his face. This was the beginning of a full out bar fight; couples barely escaping, musicians making their way out the back, and the one starting it to begin with, sans, decided that it was time to make like a tree and leaf. Once the owner came out of the building, Sans stopped him. "Hello dere sir. I apologize for the fight. Ima usually target for such." Sans explained. "Oh so it was your fault." The owner said. "Not exactly, ya see there was this drunk guy that was mad that I was in yur establishment. I was just there relaxing afta my gig. Ya see I'm a musician and I was just in da neighborhood and thought I'd stop in." Sans explained. "Oh I'm sorry I misjudged you Mr…." The owner said. "Skeleton, Sans Skeleton." Sans replied, introducing himself. "Well Mr. Skeleton I apologize that some of my patrons were not kind to you. As the owner of Black Rose how can I make it up to you?" The owner asked. "Ya ave ta worry about da damage to yur establishment. I wanna help ya since it was partly my fault. I'll pay for Y/n to stay at MTT Lavious Lake Resort. Her performance moved me. Until yur establishment is repaired, she's welcome to the little vacation I offered." Sans replied, shrugging before turning to leave. "Mr. Skeleton I'm grateful for that offer." The owner said as Sans made his departure. 

Meanwhile within Y/N 

You narrowly escaped after your performance. Now you were dressed a bit more comfortably as you walk back to your apartment. _What the hell happened. That wasn't a normal bar fight._ You thought as you walked closer to the front of your apartment. _I hope Lucas is ok. His club is in shambles. I wonder where I'll be until the club's repaired. I got to make money to pay rent somehow._ You slowly opened the door. The apartment was extremely modest; a small couch, mini kitchenette, half bath, and her bedroom. "Home sweet home." you said kinda sad. You walked in and sat on your couch. You thought about how much you didn't like being alone and it reminded you of the first song you sang that evening. You liked where you lived but you really wanted someone to be there with you. **_Ring ring_ ** you picked up the phone. "Hello y/n speaking." "Hey y/n I'm glad you got out safely." Lucas said, sighing in relief. "Same to you Lucas. How bad was the damage?" You asked. "Well the damage is pretty bad. Gotta replace the bar and everything in it, some tables and chairs were broken and the electric system was cut. It will take almost a year to fix everything." Lucas explained. "What will I do while the rose is in repair, I still have to pay rent." You asked. "Well one patron took a liking to your performance and offered to help you out in this unfortunate incident. They said you can stay at MTT Lavious Lake Resort with all expenses paid. Take it as a vacation." Lucas explained, "I'll make sure your apartment isn't put on the market while you stay there." "The MTT Lake Resort, isn't that the most expensive place in Ebbot?" You asked quite stunned at the patron's offer. "It surprised me too, but something tells me it ain't a bluff. Please take the chance Y/n it could be your big break." Lucas begged. Lucas and you went back to grade school so he knew that your passion for singing was true. "But what about your club, Lucas? You won't have any entertainment with me gone." You protested. "What if you still come back once and a while to perform that way no one is left out when ya make it big." Lucas said excitedly. "Fine I'll do it." You said giving in to your friend. "Have fun and take plenty of pictures." Lucas said before hanging up. _Welp looks like I gotta pack now._ You thought as you lay out on your bed.

Meanwhile in a skeleton household… 

"What have I told you about ditching your rehearsals?" Papyrus scolded the musician. "Calm down boss, like I said earlier in my text, we already practiced tonight. I was just out enjoying someone else making music. Boss ya should 'ave seen the little lady they had at Black Rose." Sans said reminiscing about the performance, "Made me feel bad dat a dumbass decided ta pick a fight with me." "YOU STARTED A FIGHT! SANS YOU KNOW THATS FROWNED UPON HERE!" Papyrus screeched. "I didn't fight back, Boss. All I did was dodge, n da damn drunk punched multiple guys while I dodged." Sans groaned remembering, “I felt bad fer cuzin unintentional trouble that I offered the owner a place fer the little lady to stay while the place was bein repaired.” “YOU DID WHAT!!!!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song references in this chapter are:
> 
> "All by myself" by Ella Fitzgerald  
> "Easy Living" by Billie Holiday  
> "Don't Mean a Thing(If it ain't got that swing)" by Ella Fitzgerald


	2. Chapter Two: The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues  
> Sorry It took me so long to update I had serious writer's block.  
> Plz Enjoy

“YOU DID WHAT!!!!!!!” Papyrus screamed bursting Sans figurative eardrums. "Well the little lady would be without a job fer awhile so I thought I should 'elp 'er out. I'd pay for 'er room and board at MTT Resort by da lake. As well as any other 'xpenses she'd ave while there. It'd be da least I can do for cuzin trouble." Sans explained. "YOU DO REALIZE THAT YOU ARE WASTING YOUR MONEY ON AN INSIGNIFICA-" Papyrus shrieked before being cut off by Sans. "Dere was somethin bout 'er dat just called ta me when she sang. Like a choir of angels." He explained. "ARE YOU SURE YOU WEREN'T HIT IN THE HEAD WHILE THERE? YOU SOUND DELIRIOUS!" Papyrus asked, checking his brother. "Boss, I swear I'm fine. Ya shoulda been there. Ya'd understand what I mean. It felt like 'er soul was cryin' outta me, boss." Sans replied shrugging to get out of the examining gaze of his younger brother. "WHATEVER DO YOU MEAN SANS? HOW COULD HER SOUL CRY OUT?" The tallest of the brothers asked finally after examining his shorter counterpart. "When she sang it was sorrowful and full ova heartache, like she's tired ova tryin ta find the one ya know?" Sans said as he place his hand under his chin in thought. "AND YOU COULD TELL THIS JUST BY LISTENING TO HER SING. BROTHER I BELIEVE YOU HAVE FINALLY LOST IT, UNLESS…" Papyrus said before trailing off into a thought. "Unless what, Boss." Sans asked curiously. "NOTHING SERIOUS, BUT IF YOU PLAN ON DOING THIS YOU BETTER TELL METTATON WHAT YOU ARE UP TO." Papyrus commanded. "Yur betta wit 'em dan I am boss 'n ya know it. He likes ya." Sans replied, shrugging. "FINE I'LL SPEAK TO HIM ON YOUR BEHALF. IF HE REFUSES THE OFFER ITS ON YOU BROTHER." Paps replied before marching off. He's so cool sans thought before going to his room to dream of his little lady.

With Y/n…

You wake up, you couldn't even remember falling asleep in the first place. You did however remember the conversation with Lucas. Who would be so kind to offer a luxury escape for such a small time singer like me? You thought as you started to pack. 

Meanwhile with Papyrus…

"Hello Darling, how can I help you." The metallic man said. "HELLO METTATON. MY DEADBEAT BROTHER GOT HIMSELF IN A BAR FIGHT AGAIN!" Papyrus explained. "Oh my, is he alright?" Mettaton asked, concerned. "THE IMBACILE IS FINE. HE DECIDED TO PROVIDE A PLACE FOR THE HUMAN THAT WAS PERFORMING." Papyrus said, rubbing his nasal bone between his phalanges. "That was kind of him, but what does that have to do with me darling?" The robot inquired. "HE OFFER FOR THEM TO STAY AT YOUR LAKE RESORT! PAYING FOR ANYTHING SHE WISHES AS WELL AS HER ROOM AND BOARD." Papyrus screeched to the metallic star. "Oh why didn't you say so, darling. I'll be of assistance, as long as he performs while she's staying here." Mettaton said joyously. "OF COURSE. I AM FAIRLY CERTAIN THAT IS HOW HE WAS GOING TO PAY FOR HER STAY." Papyrus said. "Fabulous, Papy you sound a bit concerned. Is there something wrong darling?" Mettaton inquired. "SANS MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE FOUND HIS SOULMATE IN THAT HUMAN, BUT I'M NOT SURE ENTIRELY." Papyrus explained. "Well no way to find out than to see her perform. I'll make an opportunity for that chance." Mettaton said. "I APPRECIATE IT METTATON." Papyrus said with a sigh of relief. "No problem at all darling. Tata for now." Mettaton replied before hanging up. 

Back with Y/n...

You look around your apartment for your nice clothes so you could pack them. No sense in you going to a lavish resort without proper attire. Once you find everything and pack your toiletries, you get a call. "Hello y/n speaking." You answer. "Hey y/n it's Lucas." Lucas responded. "Hey was there any truth to this crazy vacation the patron offered?" You asked curiously. "Well I just received a call from MTT Resort asking for the name for the room. So like I said it wasn't a bluff." Lucas said in an I told ya so voice. "So did they tell you when they were expecting me or what mister knowitall." You said rolling your eyes. "In fact they are expecting you whenever you are ready. I'll take ya there myself." Lucas said smugly. "Just got to grab a few more things and I'll be ready." You said listing the few things that you needed to grab before you left in your head. "Will 30 minutes be enough?" Lucas asked. "More than. Thanks." You said making your way to the last of the items.

Later you heard a car horn from outside; parked in front of the building is a red Chevy you couldn't tell the year, but you knew it was Lucas. You grabbed your suitcase and keys, locked the apartment, then dragged both yourself and the bag down the stairs to your friend. "Hey there good looking, need a hand?" Lucas asked teasingly. "Harhar if you are done being an ass, are you going to help me get this in your car?" You replied struggling with the bag's awkwardness. "Alright let me help." Lucas said as he got out the car. The trunk was open so he could lift the luggage in without worrying about it hitting his head. As he was putting your luggage in the trunk you got in his car. "There you go. Luggage all tucked away, apartment locked, and off to make it big." Lucas said after he closed the trunk and fell in his car. You laugh at his confidence. "How do you know that I'll actually be a success? I could just be a pyrite among gold." You said as Lucas started up the car. "I know because you are something special. If anyone can make an audience move with music, it's you." Lucas said as the cityscape turned into suburban. 

With Sans…

San woke up to an obnoxious banging of his door. "SANS! YOU LAZY ASS BUFFOON! GET UP WE NEED TO GET TO THE RESORT!" The voice on the other side screeched. "ughhhhhhhhh boss… 5… mo… mins.." Sans replied groggily desperately trying to escape to the land of bod again. "AFTER ALL THE STRINGS I HAD TO PULL TO GET THE ROOM FOR THAT INSIGNIFICANT HUMAN SCUM AND FREE YOUR SCHEDULE TO PERFORM ONLY AT THE LAKE RESORT. I EXPECT YOU TO AT LEAST PUT EFFORT INTO YOUR WAKEFULNESS! I SWEAR SOMETIMES I WONDER IF I AM THE OLDER BROTHER BY THE WA…" Papyrus tells as Sans bursts through his door. "Da hell ya say about my little lady and being the oldest. I fukin raised ya n dont ya forget it." Sans replied seething but remembered that this was his brother. "GLAD TO SEE YOU AWAKE! NOW LET'S MAKE OUR WAY THE THE RESORT! METTATON HAS ALREADY INFORMED THE OWNER OF THE BLACK ROSE OF THE LADY'S ROOM. ACCORDING TO METTATON SHE MAY BE ARRIVING TONIGHT." Papyrus explained as he straightened his older brother's tie. "We still ave thyme. Ya jus gotta call back from the meta-maniac so she can't be there by now. Plus I got my shortcuts." Sans replied. "DONT YOU WANT TO BE THE FIRST PERSON SHE HEARS AMONG ARRIVING. SERIOUSLY BROTHER MUST YOU BE A COMPLETE FOOL ALL THE TIME! IVE ALREADY ARRANGED FOR OUR NORMAL ROOM AT THE RESORT BANDS THERE WE ARE THE ONLY ONES MISSING NOW MOVE YOUR LAZY ASS TO THE CAR RIGHT NOW!" Papyrus yelled. "Aight, I'll get ta movin. Do ya really think she'll come ta night?" Sans asked curious and partly happy to see the little lady again. "THE ONLY WAY TO FIND OUT IS TO GET THERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE THAT MEANS MOVE IT!" Papyrus screened as the left their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter MTT RESORT is open for Jazz


	3. Chapter Three: Miracles can happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues  
> Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for this chapter the reader is getting described a lot so if you see, one of these (h/l; h/c; s/c; etc.) its descriptive words for the reader's appearance. For the record most if not all the band members are taller that the reader and she be a THICC girl.

The skeleton brothers entered the marvelous hotel, then made their way to the front desk. "How may I help you two gentlemen this evening?" The hostess asked. "RESERVATIONS FOR GASTER." Papyrus said, removing his shades. Meanwhile Sans visibly cringed at the name. "Ah the Gaster brothers welcome back. Your usual room is ready as well as your usual practice room. Please enjoy your stay." The hostess said, handing Papyrus the keys to the rooms. A bellhop came and grabbed the bulk of the luggage while Sans used his magic to carry his instruments. "Why must we use dat name 'very time we stay 'ere. Ya 'no I hate using dat name, yet ya do it 'nyway." Sans asked as they made their way to the room. "I KNOW YOU DETEST OUR FATHER'S NAME FOR A REASON UNKNOWN TO ME, BUT IT ENSURES THAT WE ARE RESPECTED AND FEARED." Papyrus explained as they approached the door. "Yu of all peeples know dat we ain't scaring no one 'ere. Dese da same workas from when we were unda ground and den sum sprinkles of humans. Da bulk of dem ave seen us before so really deres no point in using dat name." Sans argued as Papyrus brought the key to the door. "BROTHER I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU REALLY DETEST THE NAME BUT SINCE THEY ALREADY KNOW US BY GASTER WHY CHANGE IT NOW?" Papyrus said as they entered their room. Sans walked inside the room in defeat because he knew his brother was correct. "Boss please promise me dis 'k. If we go anywhere else use serif or skeleton sure we won't be feared but it'd give me peace of mind. Ya know I 'ate makin promises, but bro please promise me dat." Sans begged, "And please neva use that name in my introduction piece. This is all I ask as yur olda brotha." Papyrus saw how distressed his brother seemed with the use of their father's name, so "ALRIGHT BROTHER YOU HAVE MY WORD. THE ONLY PLACE THAT WILL KNOW US AS THE GASTER BROTHERS IS THE MTT CHAIN. I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS WILL ONLY USE SERIF OR SKELETON WHEN ADDRESSING US." Papyrus pledged. "Thank ya bro. I'm gonna practice a bit before the performance later tonight, then take a nap." Sans said, bringing out his prized instruments. He started with the trumpet. He made sure the buttons were lubed, made sure the spit valve was emptied before starting the scales. "BROTHER MUST YOU DO THAT IN HERE?" Papyrus complained as he was doing paperwork at the desk. "Sorry boss. I kinda need da key for da practice room." Sans replied, shrugging. "WHY DIDN'T YOU USE YOUR SHORTCUTS TO GET IN! YOU ARE SO PROUD OF THEM WHY NOT USE THEM?" Papyrus screeched at his brother. "I know ya hate it when I pop in and outta da place with my shortcuts so I…" sans started before the key was flung at his face, "Much obliged boss. Later. " Sans then ported his instruments out of the room and left himself. "I SWEAR IF HE HADN'T RAISED ME HE WOULDN’T BE SO CHILDISH NOW. I GUESS HE WAS A CHILD STILL CARING FOR ME. HE DIDN’T GET TO DO A LOT OF THE THINGS I HAD THE LUXURY OF DOING." Papyrus thought out loud, "IF FATHER NEVER DISAPPEARED, SANS WOULD'VE HAD A NORMAL CHILDHOOD, RIGHT? I'LL HAVE TO DO SOME DIGGING TO UNDERSTAND SANS BETTER."

Meanwhile with Y/n 

You stare out the window as you and Lucas make your way to MTT Lavious Lake Resort and you wonder if you'll fit in with all the rich people that alway surrounded the resort. “You nervous y/n?” Lucas asked while continuing to watch the road. “Yeah, I mean not everyone is presented with an opportunity this good everyday. I am a simple person with a simple lifestyle. Being thrown headlong into a situation where everything is so fancy and expensive is very much out of my comfort zone.” You stated, still watching the scenery. “That doesn’t mean that you won’t be successful even if you are a bit under prepared. Plus if the guy was serious he was going to pay for anything you wanted while you were there. That tells you that you really moved him y/n you should be proud of that.” Lucas said as we approached a huge hotel. The outside was pink and gold. The driveway to the front door was lined with trees and a statue of Mettaton Neo himself. “Don’t get me wrong I’m flattered that all this is because they enjoyed my performance, but don’t you think that this is just a bit obsessive. It could be a trap that is taking me away from your club forever.” You say looking at the beautiful building. "Oh would you chill y/n I swear you are overreacting. This is a grand opportunity to find your place among the stars. You may be lucky and the man that extended this opportunity to you would play a song you sang first. You'll never know." Lucas said as you arrived at the front door. "How do you know that he's even a musician anyways?" You as skeptical about your whole situation. "He told me himself. He told me that the night he visited that he came out to enjoy someone else makes music. Meaning that he's a musician as well." Lucas stated matter of factual. He stopped the car, grabbed your bag and opened your door. "I've got a hunch he has the hots for you but you are so hurt from previous relationships that you've become numb to anyone trying to see inside. Just please take that chance. I haven't seen you happy in a long time and you can't pretend that you are always happy because I see the way you look at every couple in the Rose when you perform. You look so sad and envious of them. I've known you for a long time like since we were kids. I hate that I've found someone for me and you are unhappy. So please just take this opportunity to feel again." Lucas said, helping you out of his car. "Fine, but if you're wrong I'm gonna abandon the Rose." You said jokingly. "You and I both know that you'll never do that." He laughed as you both entered the hotel. "Damn it you cant even let me bluff." You said. "You know I'm right when it's about you, but you never listen to me. Will you at least try to enjoy your time here?" Lucas asked on the walk up to the front desk. "Fine, I'll enjoy it. I'll even take pictures." You say sarcastically bringing out an imaginary camera. "Alright wise guy in all seriousness have fun." Lucas whispered before you both arrived at the front desk. "Can I help you?" The clerk said disinterestedly. "Reservation for L/n." You said as the clerk looked at you up and down. "I don't believe we have a reservation for a L/n. Try the motel a few blocks over, sugar." She said shooing Lucas and you away. You turned to leave when low and behold the head honcho came strolling down the center staircase. "Beauties and gentle beauties, Good evening. Is there a problem Vainessia?" He said rolling up to the counter. "This person is in the wrong place. I was just sending them out." Vanessa said, already given up on trying to correct her employer. "Sir are you the owner of the Black Rose Club in downtown Ebbott?" Mettaton asked Lucas while I continued to make my way to the door. "Yes I am. I was the one who you talked to on the phone with, the name's Lucas." Lucas said as he fanboyed over meeting his idol. "Nice to put a name to a face, Darling. Who's that pretty face trying to escape? Could you be the one that our most esteemed musical guest was so adamant on making sure was taken care of due to a mishap at the Rose?" Mettaton asked as he made his way to block the door. "Obviously I'm not welcomed here so I believe that you are mistaken Mr. Mettaton. It's quite obvious by the way your clerk addressed us. I'll be taking my leave." You said before bumping into a steel wall known as Mettaton's body. "Darling you mean Ms. Vainessia, she obviously didn't hear about our esteemed musical guest offer for you to stay here at no cost. I can see why she may have been confused. You have such ordinary style and it just doesn't match the magnificence that is the rest of you." Mettaton said accessing your size with a keen fashion eye, "That however can and will be changed. Darling it is such a pleasure meeting such a local icon such as yourself. You've been known all around Ebbot as the Diamond of the Black Rose. Even that has impressed me darling and that isn't easy to do." Mettaton ushered you back to the front desk. "Vainessia, darling check the guest list under our premium VIPs." Mettaton said as Vanessa looked on the roster and realized her mistake. "I apologize Ms. L/n, I wasn't looking under the correct roster. Here is your key to a penthouse suite, a private practice room and your VIP badge that will let you into all amenities." She said handing over a ring of key cards. "There are private practice rooms." You asked excitedly. "Of course darling. I heard that you may be joining us for a while and thought that maybe you pleasure my guest with your music. I would even pay you for each time you perform." Mettaton replied bringing out a feather tipped fan. Your jaw dropped slightly before Lucas put his hand under your open mouth and closed it. He then looked at you with a face that said, _told you so_. "In fact if you would like we can pick out your new style after you've settled in." "This would be the time where you accept that you are going to make it big right y/n?" Lucas whispered. You swatted him away and answered the robot, "I would be honored for your help, thank you kindly." "Fabulous darling, let's get you set up before the show this evening." Mettaton said leading both you and Lucas up to the penthouse floor. "Your room is penthouse nine darling. I'll come back in a few to see if you're ready for your grand tour." Mettaton said before walking further down the hallway. "Lucas are you OK?" You asked now that the robotic TV star is out of earshot. "I just shook Mettaton's hand. I just thought the swagger he gave off was just an act but omg he's Fabulous." He gushed, "I take back what I said about you making it big y/n. (You fake gasped) this is a good opportunity for both you and the Rose we could get sponsored by MTT himself and appear on his TV station. Y/n I'm speaking it into existence now but you are going to be just fine here. If Mettaton is taking care of you, you must have really impressed him as well." You laughed at how your friend saw the future with only little glances into reality, you admired that optimism he has, something you've lost over the years. "Are you done fanboying Lu? I want to see the inside of this place." You said as you stare at the pink door with a golden nine bolted to it. 

Meanwhile with Mettaton… 

He walked down the hallway till he got to the door with the number Thirteen then knocked. Papyrus opened the door looking like he needed a cup of coffee. "AH METTATON HOW ARE YOU THIS AFTERNOON?" He greeted, then stepped aside letting the robot in. "I can't complain darling. I did some digging on our little friend from the Black Rose. She's been in so many failed relationships that it's tragic, she is so highly praised for her performances, but she was so focused on making a living that she really stopped trying to love. She also had some sense in style, but that was lost within her first two failed relationships." Mettaton informed. "IT WOULD SEEM MY BROTHER WAS RIGHT ABOUT HER WANTING TO GIVE UP. ANYWAYS WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO COME BACK WITH THIS INFORMATION?" Papyrus asked. "She actually came earlier than I predicted and darling let me tell you she's got some spunk. She was about to leave because my clerk didn’t see that she was in fact Sans' guest. She was so graceful, polite and sassy all the things that would make her a good match for him." Mettaton explained, "I already appointed myself as her personal fashion eye so her confidence will be boosted." Papyrus was surprised that Mettaton took a liking to this human without ever meeting her before. "IT SEEMS YOU'VE TAKEN A LIKING TO HER AS WELL. SHOULD I BE WARNED OF SOME WITCHCRAFT THAT SHE’S BEWITCHED BOTH OF YOU." Papyrus asked semi jokingly. "Not at all darling, this beauty was just given the short end of the stick for most of her life and I wanted to be the one that shapes and polishes that rough gem into the diamond it was meant to be." Mettaton replied. "DOES MY BROTHER KNOW THAT SHE'S ARRIVED?" Papyrus asked. "No darling, you were the first person I talked to about her arrival. I will have to lecture Vanessa about how not to judge a book by its cover though." Mettaton explained the situation in complete detail and showed a recording of the encounter. "YOU DIDN'T UTTER OUR NAMES AT ALL CORRECT? WHY?" Papyrus said as he took the coffee mug(during the showing of the encounter he had made coffee) and drank its contents. "Because darling I would hope that you both would make your own introductions to her when you meet her face to face. I mean there's no fun in making a relationship work if one side knows the other completely." Mettaton replied fanning himself, "I should be off now. I need to give her the tour of the resort as well as help her find some outfits for her stay. Don't worry I offered the Wardrobe Change so I'll be paying for it not your brother if that's what you are worried about." Mettaton then made his way to the door. "I WASN'T WORRIED ABOUT THAT AT ALL! I WAS WORRIED ABOUT MY BROTHER IN LOVE. AFTER ALL HE'S NEVER BEEN IN LOVE BEFORE." Papyrus explained rubbing his temple. "I understand darling, but you don't want him to be forever alone and miserable right? So just give the girl a shot she may surprise you." Mettaton replied before exiting, "Think about it, Pappy."

Back in room Nine… 

"Wow this is a nice set up." Lucas said as you both entered the room. The set up was a large living/ dining room area in the center of the room, a bedroom off to the left, a large kitchenette with an island bar, a very classy chandelier was in the middle of the room basking the room in a fabulous glow. You stare at the place in awe, it was such a major upgrade from your modest apartment. “What an intricate design, it looks like something you’d see in Dream Houses of Ebbott.” you said before opening the door to the bedroom. Once the door was open your jaw dropped again. In the center of the room was a large canopy king sized bed with the fluffiest looking pillows and blankets you’ve ever seen. You did the only thing you thought to do kicked off your shoes and jumped on to the bed. It was probably the most expensive thing you've ever laid on. It was so comfortable that you barely registered that Lucas entered the room. “Do you believe me now that you are going to be alright here?” he said, joining you on the bed. “Yeah. I guess I will be just fine. I wonder if those stars on the ceiling glow in the dark.” you said looking are the star-like crystals on the ceiling. “I heard in the underground there was a place that had gems that looked like stars and the monsters wished on them like we did as kids. I wouldn’t be surprised if these are similar to those at all.” Lucas said as you both stare at the ceiling. You sat up on the bed and looked around the room a bit more; Lucas seemed to bring in your suitcase and placed it by the mahogany vanity/Chester drawer set in on the right side of the room; looking to the left there was a door that looked like it lead to the master bathroom and oh man was it a masterpiece. Upon opening this door it looked like something you'd see in a fairy tale. It had a rainfall shower, a pond sized tub/Jacuzzi, and a fairy light covered vanity over a glass blown sink. You had always dreamed of having a bathroom like this but you gave that up when you realized it would never happen. You literally cried in the doorway frightening Lucas into coming over to you. “Y/n what's wrong? You were happy just five seconds ago.” he asked as he placed a hand on your h/l h/c hair. “I feel like I'm in a Cinderella story. Is this real? Am I going to wake up tomorrow and be in my modest apartment?” you ask sobbing in his shoulder. “Aww y/n, shh. It's all real. This isn't some sick fantasy you aren't dreaming because I'm pretty sure I would be dreaming too.” Lucas said ushering you back out into the living room area. Just as he got you settled on the love seat a knock was heard. “Who is it?” Lucas asked since you were in no place to. “It is I, Mettaton, coming to check on you.” Mettaton said from through the door. “Come on in I think we broke her.” Lucas said to the robot. Mettaton opened the door to see what the club owner meant when he said we broke her. You were sitting on the couch as silent tears fell down your s/c face. “Oh darling please stop crying. You’ll mess up your beautiful face. I know it’s a lot to take in, but you deserve the best hon.” Mettaton said holding you. “I don’t know what to say. Am i really here? Is this a dream because I don't want to wake up.” You cried. “Oh sweetie, it is as real as you and I am. Please hush now and stop crying. Your life is only going to get better from here OK, darling?” Mettaton said bring a handkerchief to wipe your face. You finally calm down enough to thank your friend and the robotic star for being here for you. “Sorry I kinda lost it back there.” you admit with a blush. “It’s fine y/n you haven’t had a lot of nice things in your life. You are better now though, you aren’t as delicate as some of the other musicians that had all this before they were even born. You had to work your way here. I'm glad I got to witness this journey with you." Lucas explained hugging you. "Now that we've established that this is real. Are you ready for the tour of my resort?" Mettaton asked. "Yes please." You reply standing up excitedly. 

All of you exit the room, and Mettaton starts the tour with the penthouse floor letting you know the history behind each room's design and furnishing. The next stop was regular suites and pool floor. Then the VIP Spa and Pool floor Mettaton went into such detail on how he based it off Waterfall. Lucas looked especially interested in the studio floor and you really were amazed on the practice room floor. Once you reached the main floor Mettaton asked Lucas if he was staying for the performance at dinner. Lucas had to decline because his wife had made dinner and was expecting him home soon. It was then you said farewell to your childhood bestie. "Well darling are you ready for your Wardrobe upgrade." Mettaton asked. "We never finished the tou-" you started before being cut off. "The tour will end when we reach the basement area. On this floor is the main lobby, dining and entertainment room." Mettaton said as you made your way to the elevator. "And here concluded the tour. Here is the MTT Mall. Each resort has one and all the clothes have been designed by me. Now let's go reacquaint you with fashion." Mettaton said, grabbing your hand and practically dragging you to the closest boutique. On entering there was a certain theme; the boutique specialized on casual clothing. You looked around and calculated that all the prices were out of your range. “Mettaton, I don't think I can pay for any of this.” you said before he came back with about fifty sets of clothes for you to try on. “Oh I know you can’t darling that’s why I am paying for this excursion.” Mettaton said as he pushed you into the dressing room, “Now try those on and tell me what you think darling. Be honest with me.” you were overwhelmed by his generosity, but you tried on the first outfit. It was an elegant sundress yellow with blue accents and paisley print, a wooden circle that had the neck ties around it. So it could be worn as a strapless or halter strap dress. You came out of the dressing room with you h/l h/c surrounding your face. “Oh my darling aren't you a dream. That looks fabulous on you. That’s from my newest summer line. Please tell me what you think?” Mettaton asked, admiring your natural untapped beauty. You looked at yourself in the dress in the full length mirrors; it looked great on you, your curves were accentuated perfectly and made you feel great. “I think it looks OK on me. If you think it looks good I’ll get it.” you said unsure of the attention you were given. You weren't used to someone complimenting you; all of your exes said you were too fat to be wearing something like this so you were not sure if you really wanted to get it. “Darling this isn’t about how I think you look. This is about you loving how you look.” Mettaton said, “I want you to feel like you belong here and the first way to do that is to help you feel like a million G. Come on darling any blind man could see that you look fabulous all that is missing is you thinking it as well.” “So you’re saying I should stop thinking about the negative and focus about the positive. Well if I'm being honest, i love this dress. I haven't worn anything like this in so a long that I forgot how happy it made me feel.” You said tearing up again. “Oh sweetie, I’m so glad. Now lets see those other outfits.” Mettaton encouraged. You walked back in the dressing room and began to lightly sing.

_Gather 'round me, everybody_

_Gather 'round me while I preach some_

_Feel a sermon comin' on me_

_The topic will be sin_

_And that's what I'm again_

_If you want to hear my story_

_Then settle back and just sit tight_

_While I start reviewing_

_The attitude of doing right_

You then came out in your next casual outfit singing. Mettaton was surprised to say the least, but he was more surprised by your beautiful voice.

_You got to ac-cent-tchu-ate the positive_

_E-lim-i-nate the negative_

_And latch on to the affirmative_

_Don't mess with mister in between_

_You got to spread joy up to the maximum_

_Bring gloom down to the minimum_

_Have faith, or pandemonium_

_Liable to walk upon the scene_

You started dancing with the robotic star, feeling the best you’ve felt in ages. The outfit shopping in the first boutique went well; you checked out and Mettaton lead you to the evening gown boutique.

_To illustrate my last remark_

_Jonah in the whale_

_Noah in the ark,_

_What did they do_

_Just when everything looked so dark?_

You came out of the dressing room in this boutique with a midnight blue gown with a star pattern on the base. It also had a slit so it made walking easier. Mettaton was so glad you got into that dress he told you that it was his favorite design of the evening gowns and had another for you to try on. 

_Man, they said, we better_

_Ac-cent-tchu-ate the positive_

_E-lim-i-nate the negative_

_And latch on to the affirmative_

_Don't mess with mister in between_

_Don’t , don't mess with mister in between_

You came out in a similar evening gown but this time it was a red with an orange and yellow Flare around the bottom. You were in love with the new style.

_To illustrate my last remark_

_Jonah in a whale_

_Noah in the ark,_

_What did they do_

_Just when everything looked so dark?_

You went to a make up store after the evening gown boutique. You and Mettaton picked out some modest and flaring makeup palettes. Then picked out some accessories to go with all the outfits. You hadn’t had so much fun with someone like this in such a long time. You felt a weight lifted from you. 

_Man, they said, we better_

_Ac-cent-tchu-ate the positive_

_E-lim-i-nate the negative_

You left the make up store and entered the shoe store and picked out some shoes that matched the evening gowns and casual clothes you bought. Mettaton was really happy that you were having fun and smiling more than you were just an hour ago when he first met you.

_Latch on to the affirmative_

_Don't mess with mister in between_

_No don't mess with mister in between_

You both left the shoe store with a large amount of bags and you were so happy to have your style back. “You seem in a better mood now, darling. I’m glad you were able to grace me with your lovely singing. I can see why they call you the diamond of the black rose. Now you really are a diamond.” Mettaton said as he carried half the bags of clothes you got. “You are the first person in a long time that didn't say ‘I shouldn’t buy something like that’ or ‘that doesn’t look good on you.’ or 'you look like you are about to burst a seam.’ It’s… refreshing to be able to have a style I'm confident in.” you said to the metallic man. “I’m glad I was able to bring that out of you because the way those clothes looked on you said it all. You looked like you were trying to please everyone else with those outfits and not please yourself. Trust me darling that isn’t a good look for someone with such natural beauty such as yourself.” Mettaton said as you both made your way back to your suite. “I wouldn’t have been able to afford the clothes normally, so if anything I should be thanking you for such a great opportunity.” You said as you reached the room. “Think nothing of it darling. If I see a star that’s light is too dim for others to see how beautiful it is I want to be there to help them shine the brightest of all.” Mettaton said as you opened the door. “Still thank you you didn’t have to put up with my negativity, but you did. No words can express my gratitude to you Mettaton.” you said bowing your head a bit. “Darling like I said I wanted to. Plus it was payment enough to hear you sing. Would you like help getting prepared for dinner? One of our guests will be performing tonight and I would love for you to meet him afterwards.” Mettaton asked as you put the clothes away. “Maybe with the hair and makeup, but i don't wish to inconvenience you any.” you said picking out your outfit for the evening. “It’s no inconvenience to me. If you need anything from me, just let me know. I'm here for you darling." Mettaton said before taking his leave. You were in awe of this whole ordeal. You haven't been this happy in a long time and it felt good. Maybe things are going to be better now.

Back with Sans… 

He started practicing for his performance; made sure the spit valves were empty, before the scales. After a while the rest of his band members showed up. "Sup Skulls." Ozzie, the clarinet/ 2nd trumpet player, greeted. "Not much just dought I'd put a lil 'xtra effort inta da performance tonight." Sans replied and the rest of the band members were shocked. "You putting some effort into something? Must have someone special in the audience tonight huh?" Sero the lead percussionist said jokingly. Sans eye sockets went dark for a sec before he realized his mistake. "Wait I'm right? Aw man. Guys, we better be the best tonight to help our leader out." Sero said getting everyone hyped up. "Sero, it's not dat serious." Sans replied, shrugging off the whole thing, but really he's nervous as hell. "Skulls, we've been playing with you for four years and we've never seen you put this much effort into anything." Takaeda, the bass player, said. "He's right so are you gonna tell us, or what?" Fox, the alto sax/2nd trombone player said. "Uh…"Sans started as the other members eased in to hear the story, "ya 'member friday night when we ended practice early? Well afta practice I decided ta go to da Black Rose. Ya know just ta enjoy someone else's music right? And well dere was dis asshole dat wouldn't leave me be and started a bar fight." The other group members weren't surprised by this. It happened every time their fearless leader decided to go somewhere alone. "What does that have to do with tonight though?" Ozzie asked confused. "Ima gettin to it geez. Da person per formin was a lil lady and 'er music hit my soul, so I felt bad da the fight ended up destroyin 'er work place. So I offered for 'er ta stay 'ere while da club was repaired. She maybe here ta night, dats why I wanna put extra effort inta da performance M'kay." Sans said looking away from his band members. "Ah so the Rose's diamond is here. Why didn't ya say so." Takaeda said slapping Sans on the back. "Wait y'all 'eard of 'er?" Sans asked surprised. "Uh yeah everyone's heard of her. She is such a beautiful woman with a singing voice to die for. It's unfortunate that every relationship she was in ended in ruin though." Sero said. "Whatcha mean?" Sans said, confused. "Well they kept her on a tight leash and well she practically broke, ya can't really tell if you watch her, but behind the curtain she's such a scared woman. Wouldn't be surprised if they told her to stop wearing certain things." Takaeda said. "I neva knew she had it dat bad. I musta blown her mind with dis whole situation. I…" Sans said eye sockets dark unseeing the sheet music in front of him. He was brought back to when he was a child and Gaster was teaching him trombone. "Surface to Sans… Surface to Sans, come in Sans." Mori, the pianist, said waving a hand in front of Sans' face. "Sorry, had a flashback. Yeah, I wanna impress 'er." Sans replied, shaking his head and eye lights returning. "Oh man, you've got it bad." Takaeda said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Huh?" Sans asked confused. "You like her, right?" Takaeda whispered so the other members couldn't hear. "I'm dat obvious ain't I?" Sans asked back. "Well, I picked up on it, but the others just think it's because she's the diamond of the Rose. Your secret's safe with me old friend." Takaeda whispered as he walked towards his bass case. "So what's the plan? Are we doing a new number or an oldie but goodie?" Ozzie asked. "A lil bit a both. So ya ready ta wow the crowd ta night?" Sans asked. "Hell Yeah!" The group responded as they began to play.

"That was a great practice everyone. Let's meet an hour before the show to make sure everyone is up to speed on the changes to the performance." Takaeda said as everyone packed up. "We need ta be at peak performance ta night, so rest up 'n be backstage by six." Sans instructed. "Yes Skulls." Everyone responded. Dispersing from the room. Sans being the last one out locked the door and ported himself and his instruments back to the room. "Boss I'm back." Sans said, announcing his presence. "WELCOME BACK, BROTHER. HOW WAS PRACTICE?" Papyrus screeched. "Ah ya 'now. Jus makin a good racket." Sans said stretching, "I'm gonna catch sum zzz before da show. I'll be up in time ta get down dere." Sans yawned before heading to the second bedroom of their suite. Papyrus shook his skull as he watched his brother's retreating form saying, "ILL NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW YOU CAN SLEEP LIKE THERE ISN'T A PERFORMANCE TO BE PREPPING FOR. " "Easy, a skele-ton ova practice." Sans said before entering his room leaving a frustrated pap in his wake. Then there was a knock on the door. "WHO COULD THAT POSSIBLY BE?" Papyrus trudged over to the door and opened it. "Hello there Darling " Mettaton greeted. "AH FINALLY A COMPETENT BEING. HOW ARE YOU SHINING STAR." Pappy asked, inviting the robotic monster inside. "Well, Ms. Y/n is now properly aware of the performance tonight. No I didn't drop your names, but I did tell her that I wanted her to meet you both after the show. I bet your brother has something special planned for this evening." Mettaton said curling up next to Pappy on the couch. "I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED. I'VE ONLY WITNESSED HIM PRACTICE ONCE WHILE ON THE SURFACE, BUT HE SEEMS TO KNOW WHAT HE'S DOING. SO I'LL LET HIM DEAL WITH THE MAKING OF MUSIC WHILE I WORK BEHIND THE SCENES." the tallest of the brothers said. “Darling, you are such a good brother. I’m sure Sans appreciates you more than you think.” the metallic being said hugging the skeleton. “OF COURSE HE DOES, BUT I WISH I KNEW MORE ABOUT WHY HATES OUR FATHER. I DON’T SEEM TO REMEMBER HIM WELL, BUT SANS DOES. BUT EVERY TIME I TRY TO BRING IT UP, HE CHANGES THE TOPIC QUICKER THAN I CAN REALIZE IN THE MOMENT. I WISH HE CAN TELL ME HONESTLY WHY HE HATES FATHER.” Paps pouted. “Pappy darling, I’m sure he has his reasons not to tell you. He may have not been a good person to sans. So sans tries to avoid any association with him.” Mettaton said, "Haven't you noticed that sometimes he freezes at meet and greets, or how he gets lost in thought at the most inconvenient times. Whatever your father did probably traumatized him.” “YOU MAY BE RIGHT METTATON, I JUST HOPE THAT EVENTUALLY HE’LL TELL ME.” Papyrus sighed. 

Later that evening... 

Sans woke up, and looked at the time. “Shit I’m almost late.” he swore as he scrambled to get dressed. “SANS! ARE YOU GETTING READY IN THERE!? YOU GO ON IN 15!” Papyrus said from outside the door. “Im in da process, boss.” Sans replied porting his instruments backstage. He emerged for the bedroom in a black button-up shirt with a red vest, red tie, and his signature fedora.. "SANS YOU LOOK DECENT ENOUGH TO ACTUALLY BE RELATED TO ME!" Papyrus jokes. "Ain't I already related ta ya?”Sans started. "SANS, DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE." Paps said knowing where this was going. "Tibia honest, boss da resemblance is uncanny." Sans finished smirking like an idiot. "MUST YOU BLIGHT THIS NIGHT WITH YOUR INSUFFERABLE PUNS.” Papyrus complained. “Come on boss ya know it ain’t me ‘less I crack a few.” Sans said making his way to the door. “LIMITING THEIR USE MAY BE IN YOUR BEST INTEREST.” Papyrus suggested as he joined his brother at the door. “No promises, boss.” Sans said as they exited the room. They made their way through the musicians tunnels and made it backstage in enough time. “Skulls, you are actually on time for once.” Sero said. “The lady got ya that nervous huhh, Skulls?” Ozzie said setting up. “Ya would be da same if yur partners were in da audience. I jus wanna put on a good show.” Sans said, hiding his eye-lights with his fedora, “Lets go ova da selection again before curtain.”

With Y/n... 

You were so excited. Not only were you not working, but you get to formally meet the artist performing. So you really didn’t wanna disappoint. You put on your red and black pin-stripe blouse and coupled it up with a nice pencil skirt and wore a pair of small hoop earrings. Just as you finish with the earring a knock was heard from the door. “Coming.” you yelled as you had to maneuver in the pencil skirt. “Darling, you look stunning. You may not even need any of my help.” Mettaton said jokingly when you opened the door. “You and I both know you won’t let me leave this room until I look fabulous.” you said factually as you invited him in. “Of course Darling. What kind of friend would let you embarrass yourself in front of their guest?” Mettaton said as he sat you in a bar stool. “A pretty shitty one.” you said as you were reminded of some of your friends that cut you off after they were married. “Language, but yes I’d be a pretty shitty friend if I did.” Mettaton said applying foundation and concealer. “Hey Mettaton, so what is this guest like?” You asked before being shushed by the robot. “ Y/n, I’m working on perfection and I’ll answer your questions on the way to dinner.” he replied, applying the finishing touches to your eyeliner. Once he finished you couldn’t recognize yourself. “Oh darling, you look fabulous. Any man would be at your beckon call.” Mettaton said admiring his work on you. “The makeup isn’t too heavy and it looks natural. You are going to have to reteach me makeup too.” you said grabbing your silver flats. “Not a problem darling. Whenever you are ready for a lesson just call room service and tell them.” Mettaton said ushering you out the door. You asked again what the guest was like and Mettaton finally answered, “If you must know he can be a bit brash, but really cares about his family.” you start to get really curious and ask more questions that Mettaton dodged. “Oh come on Ton-ton, why won't you answer my questions?” you asked as you approached the dining room. “Because I think you should wait for after the performance to ask him yourself.” The metallic man said before seating you at one of the tables near the stage. “You have a point.” you said before you looked at the menu with a frown. “Before you say you can’t afford anything on the menu, remember my guest has offered to pay for your needs and any wants.” Mettaton said, almost scolding you for the face. “Sorry. I’m not used to someone treating me to anything other than drinks.” you said sadly. “Wait, so your exes never paid for your meals when you went out!” Mettaton gasped. You shook your head, “Nope, I had to pay for what I wanted. At least it beats getting something you didn’t even want.” “Oh darling, they weren’t real men at all. If they were trained right they would’ve paid for you.” Mettaton said sassily. “I’m glad you think that.” said looking at the menu again. “I have to go make sure everyone is in position before the show. When they ask for the bill just show your badge, OK." Mettaton said before running off. You really wish you knew who was treating you so well. You ordered the cheapest thing on the menu, hot wings, and a soda. 

A few minutes later you hear a voice over the area. So you turned to the stage to see Mettaton on the stage. "Beauties and gentle beauties are you having a fabulous evening?" The robot said. Everyone around responded with a round of applause. "We have a treat for you this evening. Courier Serif!" Mettaton announced as he left the stage and the curtains were drawn. The bass and piano began to play when it was accompanied by trumpet, drums, and saxophone. The brass sounded like it was moaning So what. Then after a couple of measures doing the same, there was a figure stepping to the front of the stage for a trumpet solo. The man was wearing a black button up and gray vest. His solo was impressive but soon he stepped back into the band to reveal a new figure for a solo. He wore his fedora to wear it covers his face in shadow while he played the saxophone. You almost stood and clapped after the solo. Then it went back to the brass singing so what accompanied by the bass, drums, and piano and faded out. After the performance everyone clapped. "Evenin' 'veryone, as ya heard we are Courier Serif. Hope ya liked that piece. I dont know if ya 'eard, but we have a special guest with us ta night." A low baritone voice said over the mic. You look up to see the man clearly. The most interesting thing about him in your opinion was that he was made of bones. It shouldn't have surprised you when one of your friends married a bunnie, but there was something about him that just made you curious about him. "So da show ta night is special. Usually I'd be a bit of a lazybones when it comes ta performin." He said as some of the crowd laughed while some groaned at the terrible pun, "But I'd put some backbone inta it. Ya ready fellas?" The band came to life once again this time with a clarinet in the mix.

**_Got no shoes on my feet_ **

**_Ain't got nothing to eat_ **

**_But I've got a heart full of rhythm_ **

**_Not a dime to my name_ **

**_But I'm rich just the same_ **

**_'Cause I've got a heart full of rhythm_ **

**_When sky's look gray_ **

**_And every thing's wrong_ **

**_I'll find my way, mama, by singin' a song_ **

**_Let the great think I'm small_ **

**_I can laugh at them all_ **

**_'Cause I've got a heart full of rhythm_ **

One of the members came up again with a clarinet solo, afterwards was the member with a saxophone and finally a trumpet solo from the skeleton began once the sax had its wails. Your eyes widened when you saw how much control of his air flow he had, even if physically it shouldn't be possible. You guessed there was a lot about monster physiology that you couldn't comprehend. As you ponder, the song came to an end with roaring applause. "Now dis last piece is an interpretation ova song I 'eard that rattled me. I hope ya enjoy." The bone man said cuing his band to start once again. You soon recognized the tune they were playing, it was the same one you performed the night the rose was destroyed.

**_What good is melody, what good is music_ **

**_If it ain't possessin' something sweet?_ **

**_Nah, it ain't the melody and it ain't the music_ **

**_There's something else that makes this tune complete_ **

**_Yes, it don't mean a thing, if it ain't got that swing_ **

**_Well, it don't mean a thing, all you gotta do is sing_ **

**_It makes no difference if it's sweet or hot_ **

**_Just give that rhythm everything you got_ **

**_Yes, it don't mean a thing, if it ain't got that swing_ **

**_It don't mean a thing, don't mean a thing if it ain't got that swing_ **

**_I said, it don't mean a thing, if it ain't got that swing_ **

**_Nah, it makes no difference if it's sweet or hot_ **

**_Just give that rhythm everything you got_ **

**_Don't mean a thing, boy, if it ain't that a swing_ **

****You were so flattered that he enjoyed your performance and moved this musician to make a different interpretation of it. You almost cried listening to it. You stood up and clapped the hardest after they finished, to the point of where you were probably making a scene. “Well beauties and gentle beauties Courier Serif. They will be here with us for a while, so we'll be seeing more of them this year.” Mettaton announced as the band left the stage, “Enjoy the rest of your meal and stay here at MTT Resort.” Mettaton then left the stage only then did some instrumental music come on. You were so blessed that you got to witness this band live. “So darling, how was your food?” a robotic voice said from across from you.“The food was good.” you said still looking at the stage. Once you finally turned from the stage you could see that it was Mettaton. You were lucky that your make-up was water proof or it would have been running with the silent tears you shed. “Oh sweetie stop crying please. Is this the first time you’ve not been in a concert that you weren’t a part of?” Mettaton said crossing to the side you were on to hug you. “No this is only the second time I haven’t been in a concert, but the first where one of my songs was performed.” you said as the tears continue to fall. “Darling, you really haven’t been out much have you? You are about to meet the band in just a second so let's get you cleaned up OK.” Mettaton said, wiping away the tears with his handkerchief. You followed him into a dressing room just before the band room, it may have actually been his own seeing as everything was very pink and glittery. He reapplied minimal makeup and made sure you were OK. “Are you ready, Darling. The leader is the one that offered for you to stay here, just be warned he’s not always approachable after a performance, but we’ll see.” Mettaton explains. “Why do you think he wouldn’t be approachable?” you ask. “Well he may be a bit traumatized by the way his father taught him to perform, but don’t say that to his face ok? He may eventually tell you himself you are able to get close to him.” Mettaton explained as you exited, as you assumed, his dressing room and to the band room.

“THAT WAS QUITE THE PERFORMANCE! GREAT JOB EVERYONE EVEN IF THERE WAS SOME ROTTEN PUNS IN THE BEGINNING.” Papyrus said as the two entered the room. “The crowd loved it and man, did you see the lady in the front? She literally was in tears. We must have done a great job.” Fox said high fiving Sero. “Wait, didn't Mettaton say that the diamond of the rose was in the front?” Mori asked. That's when the room went silent. “Hello gentle beauties. I guess you all forgot that I was going to bring Ms. Y/n back to meet you all.” Mettaton said as he looked around the room. He spotted Sans out the back door window smoking a sager. “Please make Y/n feel at home while I check on something.” Mettaton said as he walked towards the back door. “Hello there, miss. My name is Takaeda. I was the one playing the bass. It is a pleasure to finally meet such a renowned local star.” the first of the men said as he kissed your hand. It wasn't apparent on stage, but he was a tall guy. He stood a whole head and a half taller than you. He wore a tan dress shirt and khaki slacks with a beautiful pair of brown loafers. “You are so much prettier in person. I’m Fox.” This man was wearing an orange dress shirt and brown slacks, “The piano you heard was Mori. He doesn’t talk much.” Fox pointed over to the guy in a black dress shirt and slacks. Mori turned to you and nodded. “Hey there Diamond, I’m Ozzie, I played the trumpet in the first selection and the clarinet in the second.” Ozzie said, pushing Fox out of the way earning him a glare from Takaeda. He wore a tan dress shirt with an orange vest. Soon he was pushed out of the way to reveal another man that was only a few inches taller than you wearing a yellow dress shirt and black slack. “All the drums were me. I’m Sero. It's no wonder Skulls was worried about the performance tonight. You are even more gorgeous than the papers portray.” Sero said walking around you. “Sero stop scaring her.” Takaeda scolded. A shadow towered above you. “SO YOU ARE THE INFAMOUS Y/N L/N OF THE BLACK ROSE! I’D HAVE TO SAY I’M IMPRESSED THAT YOU CLEAN UP SO WELL.” a booming voice said from behind you. You turn to see a seven foot skeleton in a red dress shirt and a black vest with a long black tie. You almost fainted by how intimidated you were, but you stood strong. “I don’t believe we've met. I know I didn’t see someone of your stature on stage this evening.” You said holding out your small hand to shake. “I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS. MY ROLE DOESN’T INVOLVE ME BEING ON STAGE. I AM THE MANAGER OF THIS RAG-TAG GROUP MY BROTHER BROUGHT TOGETHER.” Papyrus said to you shaking your hand. His hand was so much larger than yours. You kept eyeing him then remembering the skeleton on stage was obviously smaller than this one. “Was that your younger brother on stage then?” You asked before the band members burst into laughter including silent Mori, “What?” “You are quite mistaken lil miss, our leader is the older brother of them.” Takaeda snickered. “Oh my I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.” you rambled off an apology. “NOT A PROBLEM, HUMAN Y/N. I CAN SEE WERE THE MISCONCEPTION COMES IN. I LOOK RESPONSIBLE AND NOBLE WHILE MY BROTHER ACTS A BIT CHILDISH.” Papyrus stated, stroking his own ego. “Personally, I think your brother looked good on stage. It's like it's his second home. It took me years to be that comfortable on stage.” you said, “Plus the puns this evening were quite humerous.” you said. The skeleton in front of you was practically seething. “Miss, I suggest you cover your ears for a second.” Takaeda said as the skeleton’s skull got fiery red. You took the advice and covered them just before Papyrus exploded, “OH MY FUCKING GOD! WHY MUST I BE TERRORIZED BY SUCH INSUFFERABLE HUMOR!” You laughed at the distraught skeleton, “Oh are you telling me you don't have a funny bone, Papyrus?” the band members watched as you assaulted their pun hating manager with puns like their leader would. Just a few seconds into the onslaught of puns Sans and Mettaton came back in. Sans looked from his band to his brother then to you still punning. “Well, ‘obviously my performance was a bone-fied success.” He said as everyone looked at him. “SERIOUSLY YOU FUCKING SUMMONED THE OTHER ONE HUMAN!” Papyrus said just about ready to leave. “Boss come on, is dat anyway ta treat a guest.” the older skeleton said, walking up to you. “Greetin’s. I’m da leader ova this band. The name’s Sans. Sans Serif Skeleton.” He said, “So did ya enjoy da show tonight?” this man held so much swagger in his face and eyes that you literally were drawn in. “Uh Skulls, I think ya broke her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> This chapters Music references:  
> ac-cent-tchu-ate the positive by Ella Fitzgerald  
> description of So What by Miles Davis  
> A Heart Full of Rhythm by Louis Armstrong  
> It Don't Mean a Thing(If It Ain't Got That Swing) by Louis Armstrong


	4. Chapter Four: Rainbow Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a good look at the the reader's Exes and her insecurities, Sans seems like he's hiding something, but what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOMENNASAI everyone, I've been busy with work and school and Corona bladibla so I've been working on the story on the side.

“Uh Skulls, I think ya broke her.” Sero said. "All I did was ask 'er she enjoyed da performance. What da hell I do ta break 'er?" Sans said looking away from you. “I’m sure she is just surprised that he actually ended up greeting her.” Ozzie said, snickering. “She was in tears during the last number. Maybe that’s how he broke her.” Fox said. “I made da lil lady cry during the show? ‘N y'all didn’t even dink ta tell me. What da hell!” Sans said, concerned that he actually broke her. “No Sans, she was so happy she cried. No one had ever sang a song she performed before.” Mettaton explained waving a metallic hand in front of your face. “So it was you…” you whispered. “‘Xcuse me?” Sans said looking at your now bowed head. “It was you that offered this opportunity to me, right. You were at the Rose last Friday and caused the fight.” you said lifting your head a bit. Sans was kinda scared that you were mad at him. “You are the one that is paying for me to stay here. You told Lucas that you’d help me. I just have one question for you…” You said as the room went completely silent, “Why?” You look at the shorter skeleton, who is actually taller than you by three inches, in the eye-sockets. “Why what, doll?” Sans asked, confused. “Why would you help a small entertainer like myself? Why are you wasting your money that you fairly earned on me. You are more known than I am so just answer me! Why?!” You practically scream as tears well in your e/c eyes. Mettaton and everyone else looked at you with such a sad smile. Sans just grinned a bit wider before saying, “Y/n, when I was at da Rose last friday, I was in fact tryin ta forget about life fer even jus a moment. When ya showed up on stage, I saw something dat I hadn’t seen or heard in awhile. Ya were so movin in yur music, datit moved me. So when dat prick decided to pick a fight during yur performance, I tried ta defuse it as best I could, but obviously it wasn't enough. I felt so bad dat I just had ta help ya. I couldn’t let a person like yaself end up workless and homeless. Dat’s why I helped you, because you helped me.” Sans said wiping a tear from your face. You grabbed him suddenly and hugged him. “Thank you. Everyone here has been nothing but kind to me. I’ve never been treated so kindly in my life." You said as tears flow from your eyes and you knee buckled bringing both yourself and Sans to the ground. Soon the weight of the day's events eased in. Sans noticed the loosening of your grip and the steadiness of your breathing. "Guess she was bone-tired." He said as he lifted both himself and you off the ground. "Y/n had quite the eventful day, so I'm not surprised she crashed. Sans I think you should take her back to her room for the evening. The poor thing wore herself out." Mettaton said covering his mouth at the adorable sight in front of him. Sans had you bridal style with your head resting on his ribs. "I'll escort 'er to 're room, but which suite ya give 'er?" Sans whispered as to not disturb you. "She's in suite nine on the same floor as you." Mettaton replied as Sans made his way out. You were between sleep and awake when you heard a humming just under your head. It was a soothing sound and was enough to help you fall into the land of dreams.

Sans reached penthouse nine in a matter of seconds(via shortcut). He opened the door(thanks to the key card you had) and walked in. He carried you to the bedroom and then pulled the sheets out from the neatly made bed. He carefully placed you in, but just before he could escape you grabbed him and pulled him in. _Guess she didn't wanna let me go. I'll admit she's hella soft and comfortable. I'll get outta 'ere before she wakes up tamarrow._ Sans thought as he submitted to the sand man's wishes. 

The next morning… 

You woke up feeling like everything that happened yesterday was a dream and tried to start the day. After moving around the room a bit you realized that this wasn't your apartment. That's when the events from the day before hit you like a hurricane. _I'm actually here. I actually met Mettaton and went shopping with him. I actually didn't pay for my own dinner. I actually met Courier Serif and the leader thanked me._ You thought before there was a knock at the door. You walk up to the door only for the person to knock again. "Who's there?" You asked because you didn't know many people here so you were surprised that someone was seeking you out. "Wooden." A deep voice from the other side said. "Wooden who?" You replied kinda confused. "Wooden ya join me for a meal?" The voice said, chuckling a bit. You open the door and low and behold the infamous Sans Skeleton was standing there. "Well wooden ya like ta join me?" Sans asked again. You laughed at the corny joke before replying, "Omg Mr. Serif. That was bad." "Sans is fine Sweetheart." Sans replied, scratching the back of his skull. "Ok then Sans, I wood love to join you." You giggle. Sans face was priceless at your response. His face went from white to red so quick. "Hey you ok. I didn't offend you did I?" You said as you wave a hand in front of him. "Sorry, I jus wasn't expecting ya ta reply like dat." Sans replied nervously, "Shall we?" "Just give me a sec. You can wait inside while I get changed." You said disappearing into the room to change out of the clothes you wore the day before. Sans entered the suite and looked around a bit. "The ova-sized tin can hooked ya up real well." He said admiring the craftsmanship. "I literally thought I was in a fairy tale just with how beautiful this place is." You said joining him again in your new yellow sundress. "Alright let's go." You said grabbing his hand and walking towards the door. 

Once you both arrive in the dining room you can spot out the rest of Sans' band. "Hey Y/n, Skulls, over here!" Ozzie yelled from their table earning him the first Takaeda Smack of the day. You laughed as Ozzie rubbed the spot where Takaeda hit him. Sans pulled you over to the table and sat you next to Fox then took a seat himself. "Ya had dat one comin Oz. We were comin ova anyways." Sans said. "How did everyone sleep last night?" You asked. "Like the dead." Fox said, picking up his menu. "Could've been better if someone didn't stay up getting drunk."Takaeda said glaring at Ozzie while Mori nodded in agreement. "Sans? What about you how was your night?" You asked looking at him from the corner of your eye. You could tell he was nervous, for someone who doesn't have any skin he was sure sweating bullets. "Yeah Skulls? The last we saw you took the little lady back to her room for the evening." Fox said. "AH BROTHER, I SEE THAT YOU'RE ACTUALLY UP ON TIME THIS MORNING. I DON'T RECALL SEEING YOU BEFORE BED LAST NIGHT? DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?" Papyrus said as he soon joined the group. It was at this point Sans knew he was screwed. His face was literally the color of his shirt. "Well… uh… afta I took ya to ya room, ya kinda grabbed me before I could leave. Ya looked so peaceful dat I couldn't bring myself ta move so I didn't, least fer two hours." Sans admitted. It was your turn to blush now. "Omg I'm so sorry. I heard this humming and warmth and I guess I just didn't wanna let go. So sorry." You said as you now your head in shame. The band and Papyrus broke into laughter. "Well that makes this whole situation even better." Fox laughed before the food was brought to us. You sank lower in the seat as you felt everyone's eyes on you. Papyrus looked between you and his brother curiously. "HUMAN Y/N, WILL YOU DO US THE HONOR OF PERFORMING THIS EVENING? I WOULD LIKE TO EXPERIENCE THIS 'VOICE OF THE ANGELS' EVERYONE KEEPS INSISTING YOU HAVE." Papyrus said as he finishes… his lasagna...at seven am? Eh, who were you to were you to judge; maybe it was a magic skeleton thing. "I'll have to talk to Mettaton about that, but I wouldn't mind. It's the least I can do since you all are treating me so well." You replied, glad to be off of the topic of odd sleeping arrangement the previous night. "Seriously, stop that would you. Skulls isn't always this nice approachable person. I'm surprised he stayed through breakfast."Takaeda said. "I'd watch it if I was ya, Tak." Sans warned. "Ok, just saying. You aren't always around when the rest of us are hanging out." Takaeda shrugged. “What is he usually like, Takaeda?” You asked curiously. “I’d suggest we drop it. Now!” Sans said with his darkened sockets. “So what do you plan to do today Miss Y/n?” Fox asked, appeasing the frightening skeleton. “I really don’t know. I’ve never been on this side of Ebbot. I’m usually at work or at home, so i may just hang out in the hotel today. Maybe go to the practice room, look at the spa and pool area, something.” You replied not really sure where you wanted to go today. “Well, would you want some company if you go to the practice room?” Takaeda asked, “The boys and I were going to practice today and we would love to play with you.” “I would love for your company. Plus I can’t exactly accompany myself for I’m not as talented as Sans is.” You said trying to praise the upset skeleton. “No you are pretty talented yourself. Don’t sell yourself short, little lady.” Mori said, causing you to blush. “I BELIEVE I WILL JOIN THIS IMPROMPTU PRACTICE WITH HUMAN Y/N. HUMAN TAKAEDA WHAT A PLEASANT IDEA TO OFFER.” Papyrus said, glaring at his brother for a split second. “Should we be heading to the practice room?” You asked, getting up from your place. The other band members stood up, then walked away talking to you.

“BROTHER, IF YOU REALLY WANT THIS TO PURSUE HER. MAYBE YOU SHOULD START WITH ANALYSING YOUR FLAWS AND ACCEPTING THEM. UNTIL LATER BROTHER.” Paps said as he left Sans at the table alone. “What’ve I gotten myself inta.” he grumbled. 

In the practice room… 

“Darling, I heard you wanted to perform tonight.” Mettaton said entering the room. “Well, papyrus asked if I could and I didn’t see a reason not to.” you explained as everyone warmed up. “So do you know what you will be wearing to the performance?” Mettaton asked. “I don’t even know what I’ll be performing yet.” you said, “usually I have a larger timeslot to come up with my program.” you were sitting on one of the couches in the room racking your brain for a song to perform. “Darling you just worry about the program, I’ll take care of the rest ok?” Mettaton said making his way over to papyrus. “I thought you were satisfied behind the scenes of your brother’s band.” he teased. “THIS HAPPENS TO BE THE ONE TIME I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, WILL WATCH A PRACTICE OF NOISE MAKING.” Papyrus said, crossing his arms. “He couldn’t miss…” you started. “HUMAN, DON’T YOU-”paps tried. “Pasta-bility to see me perform.” you finished despite the warning, earning a groan from the tallest one in the room. “WHY MUST YOU INSIST ON USING SUCH BAD HUMOR.” Everyone laughed at the situation before them. “Oh come on boss it wasn’t that bad. Plus we still don’t understand why you eat lasagna in the morning. You were just asking for that joke.”Ozzie said laughing hysterically. “Oh sorry Papyrus, I couldn’t resist.” you said giggling. “But in all seriousness. Maybe I should try to relax a bit, so I can come up with the program for this evening then we can meet back here. If that’s ok?” “AFTER YOU GOT US ALL HERE TO FOR YOU TO JUST BE LAZY!” Papyrus said, insulted. “Boss, not everyone can work well under pressure. Skulls happen to apparently be used to such pressure while Y/n isn't. So give the gal a break you did put her on the spot." Takaeda said, "plus I said me and the boys were practicing right now. I asked if y/n wanted company if she was going to practice. I'm still going to help her when she's ready, but for now I'm going to let her do what she needs to be ready to perform tonight." “Yeah. No point in her being overwhelmed by not knowing what she's going to perform." Sero agreed. "ALRIGHT I'LL PERMIT THIS ACT OF SLOTHFUL BEHAVIOR, JUST THIS ONCE HUMAN." Papyrus said, crossing his arms. "Thank you for understanding, Papyrus. I will be back. Have a good practice." You said as you exited the room. 

You walked outside the resort to view the lake behind it. The sun hit the water in such a way that it looked magical. "Dats a beautiful picture." A voice from behind you said you turned to see Sans looking you up and down. "Sans, I didn't see you there." You said in surprise. "Sorry, gotta habit ova jus poppin up." He said, "What appened ta ya practicin wit da others? Boss seem pretty excited about hearing ya, dough I ave no clue as ta why." "I was having trouble finding the songs I wanted to perform tonight. So when I am stressed I go out and explore my surroundings. Usually it would be the park not too far from my apartment, but I could get used to seeing something like this every day." You said, looking back out on the water. You heard a click behind you. When you turned to face the skeleton again you noticed he had his phone out with the camera facing you. "What I did say it was a beautiful picture. I jus wanted ta save it." He said walking up to join you by the railing. You didn't know what to say, you were so stunned by the compliment that you blushed. "Aren't you the charmer?" You stated, glancing at him from the corner of your eye. "Wouldn't know, neva been much ova ladies skeleton." Sans replied, shrugging. "How? From the articles I've read, women flock to you all like moths to a flame." You said, turning to face him fully again. "Eh, dose ladies didn't really meet my fancy. Dey were always too clingy and wantin more and more extravagant things from me. I am a bit of a lazybones, so puttin dat much effort inta a woman wasn't really fer me." Sans said stoically, looking to the horizon, "So what about yaself? Tibia honest, I really didn't know much about ya, cept fer da performance Friday. From what I saw at da Rose, yu're pretty popular wit the guys." "Well that is because I'm a lady singer in a club. I just get that kind of attention whether I want it or not. I did date a few tho." You said looking over the water once again. "I heard dat dey didn't go well." Sans stated, turning towards you. "I should have listened to Lucas. He was only looking out for my well being, but I was so blinded by fake love that I didn't listen." You said, wiping stray tears from your eyes remembering all your past relationships. "Ya changed because of dose bad relationships. When ya performed, I heard in yur voice so much despair and agony, like ya wanted ta give up hope." Sans analyzed. "You are right, sometimes I wonder if the person who I'm supposed to be with the rest of my life even exists. If they did, then would they be satisfied with just little, old me. I mean look at me, and tell me honestly would you want someone so emotionally broken that you maybe can't fix." You said facing Sans again, tears streaming down your face. Sans looked at you with a genuine smile and said, "Everyone has emotional baggage, Sweetheart. But a wise monster once told me dat it's how ya carry yaself through da baggage dat shows true strength." "That person must have been a saint among you all." You said wiping the tears away again. "He was da most inspirational monster in da whole underground. He was da king before he lost 'emself ta rage." Sans said. "He must've been a great leader before his rage consumed him." You said quietly. "Dats what appens when yur family is killed mercilessly." Sans said. The look on his face said it all. The underground must have been hell after the king lost it. "I'm sorry. I know it isn't going to fix what happened in the past, but everything will be better. I hope." You said, holding Sans hand. "Well, humans ave changed, so I'd say dat is a fair statement." Sans replied, "So are ya just gonna stand ere until ya got an idea or do ya wanna go somewhere else?" Sans looked at you. "Where did you have in mind? I was going to go to the pool and explore.”you stated, fantasizing about the pool area. “Well, I was gonna get some nice cream from an old pal ova mine." Sans said as he started to walk away. "Nice cream? Don't you mean ice cream?" You asked, catching up with him. "Na I meant nice cream. Its da monster's equivalent ta yur ice cream, personally ice cream goes right through me." Sans jokes. You snicker a bit before realizing the accuracy of the statement. "I'm guessing you can't eat most human foods, huh?" You asked curiously. "Ey jus cuz ima skeleton don't mean nothing." Sans replied, "So are ya wantin' ta come wit?" "Yes." You said. "Great, cuz I know a shortcut." Sans said grabbing your hand before you even had a chance to complain. 

A literal second after he grabbed your hand the scenery changed to a park on the other side of the lake. "Wha.. how?" You asked looking around for where you just were. "Magic." Sans said, "Ya aren't feeling dizzy, right? Not many people can handle my shortcuts." Surprising after he mentioned the dizziness you noticed a mild headache. "I'm fine." You said rubbing your temple, "just a small headache, but nothing an ibuprofen cant fix." You both walked until you saw a small cart with a blue bunny standing in front of it. "Sans, what a pleasant surprise. You barely come to visit the stand anymore." The bunny called as we approached. "What can I say? Business has had me tied up. Long time no see Harvy." Sans replied. You looked between the two and had to guess that everyone in the underground knew each other(whether they wanted to or not). Which made your current situation more awkward. "Hey who's the little lady there behind you, Sans?" Harvy asked. "Uh ya know that club called da Black Rose, right?" Sans asked, coming in close with Harvy. "Yeah. Wait. you're not telling me that she's…" Harvy whispered. "Yup, dats 'er." Sans said quietly. "It's an honor to me you, Miss l/n. As my friend here said my name is Harvy." Harvy introduced himself. "Wait, how did you know my name?" You asked curiously. "Well you are quite popular with the monster community and one of your friends never shuts up about you." Harvy said. "You are related to Loretta." You said feeling a bit more at ease with the situation. "Yeah that my third aunt's, second daughter's, fifth kid. Hey, if it's one thing we bunnies do, it's multiply, but yeah Lore never stops talking about you. She was sad when her husband stopped by the Rose and told her it was close for repair." Harvy explained. You literally sweat-dropped by the pure number of relatives Harvy possessed. "Yah, dat'd be my fault." Sans spoke up before you had the chance. "You didn't." Harvy asked. "No, sum prick started it. I didn't do a damn ding. I got sum self control." Sans replied, crossing his arms, "I was da one dat made sure she wasn't out on da streets." "Alright, I'll tell Lore that you're taken care of. She was worried about you. So, what can I do for you?" Harvy asked, opening up the nice cream cart. "I've never had nice cream before. What flavors do you have?" You asked. "We'll ave two strawberry." Sans said before you had the chance to look at the flavors. Luckily for you strawberry is one of your favorite ice creams. "They're on the house today. Sans, better keep an eye on her or you won't hear the end of it from Loretta." Harvy said hanging the two packaged nice creams to Sans. "I was plannin' on it." Sans said as he led you away from the stand and to a park bench. He handed you the package before seating himself on the bench. You took your place next to him and opened the nice cream pack. You watched, while eating, Sans as he ate his. You didn't get the chance at breakfast to see how he actually ate, it intrigued you. “Whatcha lookin’ at?” Sans stated not muffed by the nice cream bar in his mouth. "How?" You mutter still watching him. "'Ow wha?" Sans asked curious as he took the frozen treat from his mauw. "How are you…" you started. "Able ta talk wit my mouthful? Well, ya may know da answer ta dat." He said eating the nice cream bar again. "Are you going to tell me or what?" You ask. "Magic." He said finishing the bar leaving the stick. "Of course that was your answer." You said finishing you nice cream to see the message on the stick. It said you are berry sweet, "Why are you being so nice to me, Sans. Be honest." "I wanna get ta know ya better." Sans replied, "dere's nothin' wrong wit havin' a new pal, right." "Well no harm in a new friend. Especially one with a good sense in music and humor." You said standing up. Sans joined you and you both walked around talking about your interests and dreams. Sans merely asked the questions during this walk but he was satisfied by the look of pure joy in your (e/c) eyes. "I've been talking this whole time, so what about you, Sans? What was your life like before the day you came across me?" You asked with a smile. "Eh ya don't wanna hear about dat. It wasn't all sunshine and rainbows, but I survived. Dats what really matters." He said, trying to avoid his past as much as possible. "If you don't want to tell me I'm fine with that. Just know I'm here when you're ready to talk." You replied. "So dose exes of yurs can ya tell me about what appened with em or too sensitive a subject?"Sans asked as the sky decided that it was a good time to pour rain. You ran(Sans ported) to the closest pavilion which just so happened to have picnic tables. "What the media said or my own version. It's not a real sensitive topic anymore since I'm so over them." You said taking a seat on the bench. "So…" sans inquired. "My first ex drank too much for his own good and ended up abusing me, so I ended that real quick. Only lasted a week." You said, glaring at the rain, "the second thought my style didn't fit my body, so he bought clothes to 'hide my shame' behind. Apparently I wasn't good enough for him and he cheated on me with a thinner girl in my apartment. That was an almost seven month relationship. The most recent ex was friends with the second one and well he not only bought the clothes that fit my body, but he also made me pay for whatever food I wanted when it wasn't what he thought I should get. Since I'm not rich I had to budget what I wanted to eat wisely so not to screw up my rent. He decided that I wasn't for him and left. I was with him for a month. I know it was mostly my fault for being the way I am. Sure, it hurt when we broke up because I wanted it to work, but it wasn't any use. So I stopped trying and just focused on myself." You were unaware that you were crying until you felt a boney finger wipe one away. "Hey, I'd say dey were all assholes. Dey couldn't see the beauty ya have. I guess I really rattled ya when I, a complete stranger, decided to help ya all expenses paid. Fer dat I apologize on behalf of the morons dat dated ya. Da way I was raised wouldn't ave allowed me ta do dose dings ta ya. Dey treated a diamond like a dime and dat wasn't fair. Its dere loss dat dey couldn't see ya as a star." Sans said looking at the sky. The clouds cleared slowly, leaving behind a magnificent rainbow, "Even afta all dis years on da surface the sky, day or night, ave always been sumethin' day amazes me." Sans looked content. "Mother Nature is truly a magician. One minute, it rains but the next gives you such a beautiful picture." you agreed. It was then you got your idea for your performance. "Sans I got it. Thanks for this. Can we go back to the resort?" You asked after hugging him suddenly. Sans of course was surprised by this reaction, but slowly got comfortable with it. "Sure, Sweetheart." He replied, teleporting them back.

When you released the hug you realized that you were back in front of the practice room. "Sans, I can't thank you enough for this break." You said starting to walk away. "Ey, jus so ya know I'll always ave a shortcut for ya if eva ya wanna get away." Sans said, looking away from you with a red dusting on his cheekbones. "It's good to have a friend like you Sans. You know how to brighten someone's day." You said before leaving Sans in the hallway. 

_"heh, guess I gotta live up ta dat promise now. Oh well, fer her dat’s one dat I'll keep."_ Sans thought before walking away.

"That was a great session." Takaeda said before you entered the room. "I'm back." You announced your return. "Ah, have you decided on the music for your performance?" Sero asked curiously. "Yes. Wait where's Papyrus?" You asked, looking for the tall skeleton brother. "Oh he decided that he'd wait to hear you tonight and that he wants you at your best." Fox said. "He was pretty loud about it too." Mori commented. "Well I'd hate to disappoint him so here's the selection." You said as you called the men into a huddled position. 

"Alright we've practiced and I think you're going to kill it tonight y/n." Ozzie said excitedly. "Yeah Oz is right. If anything all eyes will be on you." Fox agreed. "Thanks for the encouragement, everyone. I don't know if I'll appeal to the richer style. Like I said yesterday I'm a small time performer. The only reason I'm getting this chance is because Sans felt bad for me. How will I know people here won't just look the other way?" You asked slightly panicked. "Hey y/n calm down. Just because you aren't, as you say, a big time performer it doesn't mean that people don't watch and listen to you. You command attention whether you ask for it or not. Just go for it and things will be smooth as butter.” Takaeda said, patting you on the back. “I guess you’re right, Takaeda.” You reply looking at everyone in the room, “Thanks for believing in me, guys. Really, it means the world to me.” you said placing your hands over your heart. “Now knock em dead doll.” Ozzie said. “Alright we meet backstage about 5:30 just to make sure we have the program to Papyrus quality.” You said to the men. “Yes ma’am. It’s a pleasure playing with you.” The men replied as they all packed up their instruments. The last ones out of the room were you and Takaeda. "You really commanded attention. Skul- Sans and I sometimes have trouble with Ozzie and Fox to actually staying attention and playing the right piece." Takaeda said locking the room back. "All I did was say something." You replied. "No, those two are always trouble. Sure, Sans jokes while he performs, but that's who he is. Maybe they paid attention because they knew it was important to you." Takaeda analyzed. "That could be. I still appreciate your help with this. I can't think of anyone better to accompany me than you all. Plus my usual band had to ditch their instruments to get out of the fight at the Rose." You said, "I mean I just met you all yesterday and I feel like we're friends. Most people only tolerated me and pretended to be my friends until they got someone better. That's how some of my friends acted. The only ones that haven't are Lucas who I've known since elementary school and Loretta, who I met a few years back." Takaeda patted you on the back and said, "I'm sorry that you've had fake friends. Just know that we, Courier Serif, will never stop being your friend. Well at least the rest of us; don't really know about Skulls." "I think he’s at least going to try. He actually was the one that helped me come up with my program tonight.” You stated. turning to Takaeda. “Really? Well I’ll be damned. He really does have it bad.” Takaeda said face-palming. “What does he have bad?” You ask. “It's nothing Y/n, I promise. Well, what are you going to do now? You still have a couple hours before showtime." Takaeda asked. "Well Mettaton is probably looking for me to try out some outfits for the show so probably find him." You answered as you both got to the elevator. "Well, I guess this is where we part ways. Me and Sero are going to the game room to settle a score." Takaeda said with fire in his eyes. "Ooh, what game?" You ask. "Ping-pong. He's so going to get served." Takaeda said, unconscious of the pun he made. You started to laugh uncontrollably causing him to be confused until he replayed his sentence in his mind. “Yeah, I’ll admit I hung out with Skulls so much that he rubbed off on me. I was probably the first member of this band before the rest of them joined.” he chuckled. “It’s good to have that kind of relationship with your band mates. It shows that even though you all come from different walks of life that you can still agree on some things.” You say as you both enter the elevator. “Yeah, you're right. We may not get along sometimes, but I consider Sans a dear friend. From what I can see he's taken quite a liking to you. So if he says or does something that you don't understand I may be able to help you out. Just let me know." Takaeda said as the elevator dings signaling my floor. "I will do that. Thanks Takaeda." You said exiting the elevator. You walk towards your room and right before you get to your door Mettaton is standing there waiting for you. "Hello darling. How was your little trip with Sans?" He asked smugly. "It was… Wait, you saw that!?" You asked as your face burned in embarrassment. “There isn’t much I miss on my property, honey. Plus I’ve got eyes and ears everywhere so there’s no use in hiding.”Mettaton said factually, “So are you going to tell me or what?” “It was pleasant. We talked and had nice cream and stuff.” You said looking away from the robotic star. “Aww, so cute. Tell me darling do you happen to like him?” Mettaton asked. “I really don’t know. I literally just met him yesterday, but he’s been such a gentleman that I can’t help but admire him.” You explained. “Ah unsure of your feelings, I can understand that darling. Now that I’ve addressed that, I have a few outfits for you to try on.” Mettaton said bringing out multiple garment bags. You both enter the room and he hands you the bags and you head to change into one of them. The outfit consisted of a aqua blue strapless dress with a silver clasp just under the bust. “Oh my stars, you look fabulous in that.” Mettaton said, giving you a good look over. “Before I decide on my outfit, lets see the other one.” You said as you walked back into the bedroom. The next outfit was like a business dress. It was black with white pinstripes with a red blouse and small fishnet socks; the blazer had a black rose brooch on the lapel. “I think I like this one right here.” You stated, looking at yourself in the mirror. "Darling, that looks fabulous on you." Mettaton said, clasping his hands together. “Thank you. This may be my outfit tonight.” You said excitedly. 

**Later that evening…**

“Well Boss, are ya ready ta see da little lady perform? I know I am.” Sans said as both skeletons left their room. “I AM INDEED READY. I JUST HOPE SHE DOESN’T DISAPPOINT. SHE HAS ALL THAT REPUTATION AND HAS GOTTEN BOTH YOU AND METTATON UNDER HER SPELL.” Papyrus said. “I ave no idea whatcha talkin bout, boss. Seriously tho, she lives up to ‘er rep or the tin can and I would have seen her as someone important. Ya gotta give me sum credit, boss.” Sans said as they arrived in the dining room. “JUST SO YOU KNOW THAT TIN CAN MADE SURE YOU WERE ABLE TO HELP THAT WOMAN, SO TREAT HIM WITH MORE RESPECT.” Papyrus said as they both sat at a table near the stage. “Beauties and Gentle beauties, we have quite the show for you tonight. Making her first big time debu on MTT Resort stage I present Ms. Y/n L/n.” Mettaton announced on the stage before disappearing behind the stage. The audience applauded as you walked into the spotlight. “Good evening, as Mr. Mettaton said, I am Y/n. Uhhh, sorry i’m not exactly used to being in such a beautiful and expensive place. Most of you know me from performing at the Black Rose, well an unfortunate event happened and the rose needed to be repaired.” You explained causing Sans to sink in his seat unconsciously, “But out of tragedy come opportunity as the saying goes. I met some new people, I got to see a place I’d usually wouldn’t be let within fifty feet of, and I get to perform for all of you. So I guess my experience here has been a literal dream come true. So, I thought I would start off with an homage to my roots.” you then cued the band behind you. 

When all the world is a hopeless jumble, 

and the raindrops tumble all around, 

heaven opens a magic lane.

Papyrus was impressed to say the least. His jaw slacked when he heard your voice for the first time. “Told ya boss. Voice of a fucking angel.” Sans whispered as he closed his sockets and enjoy the music.

When all the clouds darken up the skyway, 

There's a rainbow highway to be found, 

Leading from your window pane. 

To a place behind the sun, 

Just a step beyond the rain. 

Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high, 

There's a land that I heard of, 

Once in a lullabye. 

Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue, 

And the dreams that you dare to dream, 

Really do come true. 

Someday day I'll wish upon a star, 

and wake up where the clouds are far behind me. 

Where troubles melt like lemon drops, 

Away above the chimney tops, 

That's where you'll find me. 

Mettaton soon joined the brothers as you continued your performance. “Well Pappy darling you believe me now?” He whispered only to be shushed by said skeleton as he literally brought out his handkerchief to wipe his leaky sockets.

Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly. 

Birds fly over the rainbow, 

Why, then oh why can't I? 

Someday I'll wish upon a star, 

and wake up where the clouds are far behind me. 

Where troubles melt like lemon drops, 

Away above the chimney tops, 

That's where you'll find me. 

Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly. 

Birds fly over the rainbow, 

Why, then oh why can't I? 

If happy little bluebirds fly, 

Beyond the rainbow, 

Why, oh why can't I? 

You stood on the stage, kind of intimidated by the silence after your first number, only for the silence to be replaced by a crescendo of clapping, which also consisted of Takaeda and the others behind you applauding as well. You looked over the crowd and found Sans, Mettaton and Papyrus all giving you a standing ovation. Sans winked at you causing you to flush a bit. “I’m glad you enjoyed my first piece. The last one is dedicated to a person that I know will have my back in a pinch. They know who they are.” You said as you cued the others once again.

I'll be seeing you 

In all the old familiar places 

That this heart of mine embraces 

All day and through 

In that small cafe 

The park across the way 

The children's carousel 

The chestnut trees, the wishing well 

I'll be seeing you 

In every lovely summer's day 

In everything that's light and gay 

I'll always think of you that way 

I'll find you in the morning sun 

And when the night is new 

I'll be looking at the moon 

But I'll be seeing you 

I'll be seeing you 

In every lovely summer's day 

In everything that's light and gay 

I'll always think of you that way 

I'll find you in the morning sun 

And when the night is new 

I'll be looking at the moon 

But I'll be seeing you 

The crowd applauded loudly as Mettaton ran to the stage after you and the others took your bows. “Ms. Y/n, everyone. If you wish to hear more from her during her stay here just leave a yes in the ballot box just outside the entrance and have a good rest of your evening.” Mettaton said as you and the others left the stage to the music room you first met Courier Serif in. When you all made it inside Sans and Papyrus were standing there. "You did amazing y/n." Sero said patting your back. "I'd say. Ya managed ta get Boss ta cry." Sans said pointing back to his younger brother. "I DID NO SUCH THING YOU…" Papyrus yelled only for you to see a fiery orange residue on his face. "I'm just glad I didn't …" you started only for Papyrus screeched, "DON'T YOU DARE!" "Bore you to tears." You finish cause everyone but the tall skeleton to laugh. "But in all seriousness, I am glad you enjoyed it. We practiced for five and a half hours just to make sure it met your expectations." You said. "I MUST SAY THAT YOU HAVE INDEED PROVEN YOURSELF TO ME HUMAN Y/N. I LOOK FORWARD TO MORE PERFORMANCES IN THE FUTURE AND EXPECT THEM TO BE OF THIS CALIBER." Papyrus said, praising your work. "Thank you. It means alot coming from the great manager of Courier Serif." You said, bowing and returning the praise. You looked around the room at these new people/friends you've acquired from an accident. You would have never met them if it wasn't for the drunk that tried to pick a fight. Life works in mysterious ways,but it was one helluva ride. While everyone else was still conversing over your, as Mettaton put it, Fabulous performance, you bowed out of the room. This didn't go unnoticed by a certain skeleton.You walked back out to the lakefront, looking at the celestial bodies above. You were reminded of a time when you still had your parents saying that you were a bright young lady and would go beyond the stars if this world. If they could see you know they'd be proud. "Wat's a beautiful thing like yaself doing out ere in the cold?" A familiar voice said coming up behind you. "Just stargazing. I dont really get the chance at home." You said turning to the person beside you. "Dats fair. Da stars out ere are breathtaking." Sans said looking you in the eyes, "I mean all ova dem, including the one in front ova me. Ya did great tanight n boss really had a good time even if he cried 'is sockets out." You blushed at the over the top compliment. "I probably wouldn't have had a selection tonight if it wasn't for you, so…" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music references in this chapter:  
> "Over the Rainbow" by Ella Fitzgerald  
> "I'll Be Seeing You" by Billie Holiday


	5. Chapter Five: Misunderstandings & Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is confused and tries to figure it out on her own, but only causes trouble for a certain skeleton.
> 
> Trigger warnings: Gorey backstory & Panic attacks and slight depression

I probably wouldn't have had a selection tonight if it wasn't for you, so…" you said walking closer, "Thanks'' you pecked him in the cheekbone. Then ran away realizing your mistake. Little did you know that the skeleton was so shocked that he just stood there and watched you run away. He ported back to the band room backstage still dazed. "Skulls?..." Sero asked when he noticed their fearless leader returned. "Skulls… hello?" Fox said, coming closer to him. "Surface to Sans! Come in Sans! Nothing." Takaeda said, waving a hand in front of the skeleton's face. "I think we've lost him."Ozzie said. "SANS!" Papyrus yelled which caused his brother to snap out of it. "Y-yeah boss?" Sans asked, still remembering what happened mere seconds ago. "WHERE WERE YOU JUST NOW? AND I CAN'T SEEM TO FIND HUMAN Y/N." Papyrus asked. "Well, I noticed 'er walk off, so I followed. We talked fer a bit den she ran off. I'm guessin' she wanted ta get ta bed er sumting." Sans said not telling the full truth to his brother. "We did practice for like ten hours total today. I bet she just wanted to rest her voice." Takaeda shrugged, agreeing with the shorter skelebro. "I SUPPOSE THAT IS A LOGICAL CONCLUSION TO JUMP TO. I WILL RETIRE AS WELL, STILL HAVE SOME PAPERWORK TO DO." Papyrus said before exiting the room. "Wait, where's Ozzie 'n Fox?" Sans asked, noticing their absence. "Oh they left a while ago dragging poor Mori to the bar." Sero said. "So are you going to tell us what really had you so stunned?''Takaeda asked as Sero looked between the two confused. "Uh do Ya think dis is da right time fer dis? I mean it's pretty late..." Sans said, trying to stall. "I already know, skulls. Kinda guessed when you were so frantic about making the performance perfect.You NEVER focus on perfection,so I knew something was up." Sero Said, "Plus, Tak spilled the beans as I whooped 'em in pingpong again." The skeleton sighed in defeat,"Fine... Y/N... uh.." he tried while his skull turned red."Come-on. Spill." Sero said, losing his patience. " Well, I noticed 'er leave 'n followed. Oh my stars, was She beautiful unda da starlight. She thanked me fer my help taday 'n surprised me wit a kiss." the leader said finally. The two looked at each other then back at Sans. "Well did you tell her?" Takaeda asked. "I jus met 'er fermally yestaday, Why da 'ell would I tell 'er? Do ya know how weird it would be ta hear a complete stranga let alone a monsta stranga tellin' ya that ya are da being I'm supposed ta be wit da rest ova our lives! Dat alone sounds borda line of Criminal."Sans replied, pacing as he went through all the possible misconceptions. "Well when you put that way, I can see the problem." Takaeda said, acknowledging his leader's dilemma. "You already are considered her friend by her standards so you are definitely making good progress."Sero said, " As long as you can keep treating her right, she'll definitely fall for you." "Just be yourself and communicate even if you don't want to. These are key to a functional relationship." Takaeda said. "Neva dought I'd get love advice from my own band members. Thank tho, it really give me some peace of mind. G'night fellas." Sans said no longer stressing over his future.

Meanwhile with Y/n…

"Why did I do that? I literally just met him yesterday. " you thought aloud after you made it back to your room. "Y/n darling,May l come in?" Mettaton asked from outside the door you collapsed against. You only groan in your embarrassment causing the robot outside the door to worry. He opened the door causing you to fall on to his legs. “Darling are you alright?” Mettaton asked. You couldn't answer him due to your internal screaming. "Darling, what's the matter?" Mettaton said lifting you off the floor. You only squeak. "Either you tell me or I check my cameras and find out later. I'd much rather you tell me yourself, Y/n." Mettaton stated as he carried you to the couch to sit. "I may or may not have kissed Sans on the cheek." You said way too fast for the robot's audio processors to understand. "One more time slower, hun." Mettaton said. "I said.. I may or may not have kissed Sans on the cheek, happy?" You said as your face burned like a thousand suns. Mettaton had a knowing grin on his face. "Oh really? Was there any feeling behind it?" He inquired. "I don't know! Gratitude mainly! I just met the guy and I pulled a stunt like that. Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." You groan. "Well maybe your soul knows something that your mind doesn't." Mettaton said holding you like a parent with a troubled child. "What do you mean? I don't understand." You said looking up to him. “You'll know in time, hun, but for now what are you going to do if Sans wants to interact with you?” Mettaton asked. “I don’t know. Probably run away until I’m over my embarrassment.” You reply. “Are you really sure that is the best plan? I’m no expert, but I think that is a bad idea. Avoiding the problem will only cause more. Are you sure you are ready for that?”Mettaton said, patting your head. "I don't think I could handle the embarrassment of being anywhere near him anytime soon, so I'll take my chances." You said. "Ok darling, but don't say I hadn't warned you." Mettaton said before setting you on the couch to leave. "Wait, you're leaving." You said. "Yes, I have to check in with all my resort managers across the country. If I could stay with you to sort things out I would, but I have a business to run. If it makes you feel better I can come back tomorrow and check on you." Mettaton said as he approached the door. "You don't have to Mettaton. Go take care of your company, I'll figure this out...eventually." you said muttering the last part of the sentence. "I'll check on you tomorrow, but please darling take what I said into account when you are. Tata" Mettaton said before leaving the room. You sank in the couch recalling your embarrassing moment with Sans. " _ He seemed just as shocked by it as you. He literally froze when you touched him. Why was that? What would have happened if you had stayed? Would he have said something? Would he have done something? _ " Your mind was coming up with so many questions and possibilities that cause you feel drained. You decided to sleep on those thoughts.

The Next Morning…

Sans woke up Confused about the last encounter With you so he decided to go to your room to get answers. He knocked on the door, but got no answer. " Y/n, I Know yu're in dere. Can we jus taIk? l know dat yestaday was... 'n experience, but l don't wan dat ta ruin our relationship." San said, leaning his skull on your door. You heard every word, but decided that you couldn't face him. "Please Y/n, I really want ta know more 'bout ya, I can't do dat if ya insist on 'iding from me. Well, I 'ope ta see ya around." he said, sounding quite sad. You wanted to just fling open the door and hug him saying that you were sorry, but that embarrassment wouldn't let you. You really enjoyed spending time with the short bandleader, but you couldn't help but feel weird anytime you were with him. You really couldn't put your finger on the emotions that skeleton inflicted, but you can't say you hate it. You are so confused about the whole situation that you really didn't know what to do, So you hid like you did as a child. Once Sans' footsteps fade to nothing you slide down the door. "Why couldn't I just face him? Why am I so scared to talk to him now?" You thought, grabbing your h/ l hair in pure frustration. You heard another knock later. " Y/n...hun... Are You alright? I Just saw Sans leave here looking rather blue. Did something happen between the two of you?" Mettaton asked after knocking. you unlock the door and slunk to the floor again. "Darling,this is the second time I found you on the floor." he said as you stared up at him from the ground,"What happened? You didn't do what I think you did, did you?"he carried you back to the couch. "I... I...I... I couldn't face him. I don't know why I couldn't, but I couldn't. I want to talk to him again, Jokes and all,but... I don't understand why I'm so afraid." You said as tears formed in your eyes, "Mettaton I'm so confused. I don't understand anything anymore. I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings, but I don't even know what I'm feeling! I'm confused and scared. I-" you ball as tears cascade down your face. "Oh Sweetie, l wish I could help you understand your feelings, but that's not exactly my job. The only thing I can do now is comfort you. I'm sorry that feelings are as confusing as they are, but it's what makes you yourself."Mettaton said as his own eyes leaked oil for you. "Ton-ton,don't cry. You'll ruin your face." you whimpered while your-eyes shed more saline. "I could say the same to you darling. You'll figure it out, but Please try to talk to Sans" Metaton said after wiping your tears away. " But what if I can't?" You ask as he cleans his face. "Well,I don't know, but I don't wish to find out. Please talk to Sans, maybe he can help you sort out your confusion. He's pretty good at it." Mettaton said standing up again.You took at him like he was crazy. Didn't he know that Sans was the same person you are trying to avoid? Oh well this whole situation will hopefully sort itself out. "Fine, I'll at least try to talk to Sans, but don't be surprised if it doesn't happen anytime soon." you stated finally accepting defeat. "Good I hope things work out for the both of you. Tata." Mettaton said before exiting the room. 

Meanwhile with Sans…

After he left your door, he ported to his room and laid on the bed. "Did I do sumting dat upset 'er? I mean she looked jus as surprised as I was. Could my reaction caus' 'er ta be afraid of me?" he thought staring up at the Ceiling. His thoughts continued to spiral in a dark direction until he fell into a dream.

_ “Sans, quit fucking around. I know you are completely capable of learning these instruments. So stop being a brat and practice or you won't like what comes next!" Gaster said in the lab where he created the younger skeleton in front of him. " Why shuld I? It'd all be a waste later. No point."Sans stated, looking at the three cases in front of him. "You have till the count of three... ONE... TWO... "Gaster counted down and noticed the smaller wasn't making a move towards the instruments. "So you want it the hard way. Just remember, you brought this on yourself." Gaster stated, grabbing Sans by the arm dragging him to a hospital bed. "Whatcha doing dere ya Asshole?!" Sans yelled as he was strapped down to the bed. "I'm just running more tests on your intelligence, because obviously you should've been capable of comprehending the situation.  _ **_YoU dOn'T hAvE a ChOiCe!_ ** _ So I'm gonna make some adjustments…" Gaster said as he attached him to a device he couldn't see clearly and soon Sans couldn't hear him anymore because of all the electricity and magic flowing into him. He screamed in pain… _

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Sans woke up drenched in his own sweat. "BROTHER ARE YOU ALRIGHT IN THERE." Papyrus said from the other room. "Yeah boss I'm fine. Jus a bone-rattling dream." Sans replied covering his right eye socket in remembering the result of that "adjustment". His eye socket had hairline fractures remaining from the alteration of his magic flow. He remembered how much his socket hurt when it shattered; The surge of Pure Magic fizzled his left socket magic out and caused all excess magic to his right socket causing it to shatter from the top of his skull to right above his teeth. Gaster scrambled to fix his blunder, but was satisfied with the improvements of Sans' capabilities even if it came with some drawbacks. He gained his "shortcut"ability, increased gravity magic, the ability to see someone’s LV and dish out additional damage accordingly, but his Max HP, ATK, and DEF became one."Dammit! Why was dat da ting I remembered?”Sans groaned, sitting up. “Are you sure you are alright brother?” Papyrus said softer than usual. “Boss I swear I’m alright, jus a bad dream. Nuthin too serious.”Sans replied, stretching a bit. He walked over to the full length mirror in his room and stared at his reflection. The first thing he noticed was how disheveled his clothes were; the dress shirt he fell asleep in was completely drenched in his sweat as well as sticking to his bones leaving nothing to the imagination, his pant leg had somehow raised in his fitful rest to his knee cap. “Welp besta change if I wanna try talkin ta y/n again.” Sans thought, looking at himself in disgust. He pulled out his suit case that his boss so graciously packed for him of both his casual and dress clothes. He chose a red turtleneck sweater and some blue jeans. He took off the dirty shirt and accidentally caught a glimpse at his battered bones in the mirror. “Damn ya Gaster. The only one da remembas ya is me and I wish I didn’t. Damn bastard.” Sans muttered making his way to the bathroom in his room. Once he turned on the hot water, he stepped in. As the droplets cascaded down the cracked porcelain, he let all the tension of the memory roll off him. He didn’t want to burden y/n with any of his problems even if she was willing to learn about him. He kept replaying when you offered your ear whenever he was willing to talk. He wanted you to know more about him, but he didn’t really know how you would take everything. He sighed before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. He dried off and got into his clean clothes before porting out of the bathroom to the room Papyrus was in. “WELCOME BACK TO THE LAND OF THE LIVING, BROTHER.” Papyrus said as he glanced up from his laptop. “Uh thanks boss. Whatcha up ta?” Sans asked. “OH YOU KNOW JUST TRYING TO DO SOME RESEARCH ON SOMETHING, NOTHING YOU’D BE INTERESTED IN.” the taller replied. “Oh come on boss, its gotta be pretty damn important for ya not to be naggin’ me about takin a  _ looks at the clock and assumes he fell asleep 4 hrs ago _ four hour nap." Sans taunted. "BROTHER I SWEAR IT ISN'T ANYTHING IMPORTANT! DON'T YOU HAVE SOMEONE YOU WANT TO SEE RIGHT NOW ANYWAYS?" Papyrus inquired before Sans cheekbones had a dusting of red. "Alright I'll leave ya 'lone. Lata boss." Sans said before porting just outside your room. He knocked hoping you would answer. "Hey y/n, uh are ya in dere? I'm pretty sure ya are. I just wanna talk to ya. It would be nice ta 'ave yur company even fer a short time. Please answer me." Sans said quietly leaning his back against the door. He felt so defeated in that moment, that he just sat there in front of your door hoping you would come out. Afterwards he decided to go out, he didn't care where he just needed to regroup somehow.

Inside the room…

When Mettaton left you, you sat there in the middle of the room thinking about talking to Sans to resolve your emotional problems. “I should make an effort to talk to him, but what if he hates me after the incident. I mean it's not everyday a practical stranger kisses you. Then again this whole situation isn't practical." You thought aloud, staring at the ceiling. You kept replaying multiple scenarios for when you do talk to Sans again, but every one of them has an unsavory result. You had exhausted your brain from all the negative thoughts going through to the point of just falling asleep. 

When you woke up again you heard a voice from your door, but you couldn't place who it was. You crawled closer to try and find out. "Please Answer me…" you heard from the other side of the extravagant door. You felt your heart(soul) clench hearing the defeat in their voice even if you weren’t awake enough to recognize it. You then heard the person lean against the door before you heard a  _ Womp _ sound. That sound… you heard it before. It was a teleport… only one person you know that has that ability. "Sans? He was just here. He sounded so beaten. You can't help but feel bad that you weren’t fully aware. 

This missing each other continued through the next couple of days to the point of Mettaton pulling aside Sans to talk. "Hey whatcha want, oversized toasta?" Sans said quite aggressively. “It’s Mr. Oversized Glitter toaster to you and you have got to talk to Y/n.” Mettaton said, poking the skeleton in the chest. “Ya dink I ‘aven't tried already? Every time I tried ta talk ta 'er she neva answered me. She doesn't even come outta eat. She got da guys worried." Sans replied, rubbing the back of his vertebrae. "Admit it Sans. She's got  **_YOU_ ** worried to the point that even your lazybones are doing something every waking moment ya got. When was the last time you ate or slept? Answer me honestly." Mettaton said sternly. "Uhhh… maybe… uhhh. Can't say I 'memba. I've been trying all I could ta talk ta y/n dat I musta forgot." Sans said looking away from the metallic star. "See this is what I'm talking about. Both you and Y/n are suffering because neither of you will actually think rationally enough to sort out what happened. Personally, I'm done seeing Y/n staring up at the entertaining room ceiling being miserable and I'm Sure Papyrus doesn't know what to do with you not sleeping like you usually do. It amazes me that you haven't gotten sick yet." Mettaton said, concerned. "Stap worryin' I 'eard it warps metal. I'm fine." Sans brushed off. "Still I think you should try again, but this time with something that you both connect to, like music." Mettaton suggested. "Ya want me ta serenade y/n? Wouldn't dat disturb yur otha guests. I know ya like Boss and all, but I don't wanna abuse any powa ya gave ta us tho knowing ya.” Sans said. "I could always clear out the floor for a limited amount of time. You just have to let me know. I can't stand seeing Y/n like this." Mettaton replied, shaking the skeleton before him, "Papy can't stand seeing you like this. Please tell me what I can do." Sans looked at the robot surprised. It was the first time he heard about his brother being worried about him this past week. "Dat can't be right. Boss was actually 'appy dat I was doing more dan usual." Sans replied as the robot continued to shake him. "He said that to you so you wouldn't notice. He is actually very worried about you. You seemed happier around y/n and he was glad you were coming out of your shell, but when he heard you scream it raised his concern. He really only wants the best for you and having to seem so down just doesn't seem… natural. At least this version." Mettaton said, placing Sans back down to the ground, "Just please let me help you." "Fine, I 'ave been workin' on sumthin' for a while… maybe dat may bring ‘er out." Sans replied with a bit of his old genuine grin. "Great, when do you want the floor cleared?" Mettaton asked expectantly. "Uh maybe… dis evening... like during dinner… day may be da best time." Sans replied nervously. "It shall be done. I'll make sure to get everyone out of here around dinnertime, I will send food to her room a bit before and you both better eat after the performance, or I'll be making bone broth with you, got it." Mettaton threatened, "I mean it. Both of you must eat." "Fine, ma. Now I gotta go." Sans said as he began to walk away from the robot, "Danks Metta, I needed dat." Sans then teleported away while Mettaton stood there sighing, "What am I going to do with those two? They need to get it together soon or Alphys will have my head." He returned to his office to get some company paperwork done.

In the Courier Serif Private Suite…

"Have the rest of you noticed how drained Skulls has been looking recently?" Ozzie asked his bandmates. "Well yeah, but have you seen Y/n anywhere recently? I know I haven't." Fox chimed in. "Well I'd be upset too if my new friend just up and disappeared without a trace. But what can we do? It's all on Sans and y/n." Sero said, staring at the ceiling angrily. "Calm down Sero. You know that anger never solves anything we just got to wait until Sans comes to his senses." Mori said coolly from the kitchenette of the suite. "Still, how long will that be!? Huh? I've never seen him this stressed before. It's kinda scary and sad at the same time." Sero said. "I have and when he snaps it isn't pretty. You saw what he's like before a performance; How he freezes up and we have to snap him out of it. Well think of that, but more on the lines of full body shut down." Takaeda said pacing. "How are we supposed to prevent that?" Fox said, very concerned. "We have to just be there for whatever he has planned. We have to make sure he goes through with it and not back down in his resolve. That's all we can do for him." Takaeda said, standing heroically after he stopped pacing. "I'm with you. We will do what we've always done and support our leader no matter what." Sero said just before they heard a knock on the door. "Who's there?" Ozzie asked, bounding to the door. "Oz, just open the door. It's me." Sans said quietly. Everyone looked amongst themselves in pure shock. Their leader never missed a chance to make a joke even when he was angry he would always crack at least one pun. "This is seriously not good." Takaeda muttered as Ozzie opened the door for the skeleton. "Skulls, wattz up?" Fox joked trying to lighten the dark aura of the room. "Sorry ta pull da plug on yur bright aftanoon, but I need yur 'elp." Sans said quietly leaning on the wall. There was no spark in his eye lights when Fox punned him, just mild irritation. "That can't be good." Sero whispered to Takaeda. "Definitely not. He's on the edge, if this continues we may be out a leader." Takaeda whispered back. "Well, what can we do to help you out? We are  _ dying  _ to know. "Ozzie said excitedly, earning him a glare from the red headed bass player. "Since my words ain't reaching 'er let's try music. I've been workin' on a new piece 'n well if dis don't work I'm done." Sans said, looking to the floor. "What are we waiting for? Let's do it!" Fox said excitedly. "When will we be going to serenade y/n?" Mori asked, finally emerging from the kitchenette with some granola bars. He handed one to everyone(including Sans who only pocketed it). "Dinner. Mettaton said he'd distract da residents of da floor she's on until one of ya tells him dat it's safe for dem to return ta deir rooms." Sans explained rather calmly for a last resort plan. "That's a great plan. So let's start practicing so we are prepared. Skulls you gotta come with to make sure it's right." Ozzie said heading for the door his instruments in hand. "I  **CAN'T** believe I'm going to say this, but Oz is right." Takaeda said, grabbing his bass. Mori went to his room and got his keyboard case and they all made their way to the practice room. 

The time was slowly winding close to operation Soul Surfing Serenade (SSS for short). After another run through of the selection they started again, but soon the others didn't hear the vocals and looked to their leader. He was on his knees shaking and muttering. "Da hell am I doin’... if my voice didn't reach 'er before why would it now? Fukin’ idiot why da hell did ya dink dat dis would work?" Behind his unseeing eyes were words that were all too familiar to him.  _ Failure… useless… waste of space disappointment… die… you don't belong here…  _ "Skulls?" Ozzie asked as he approached him. "Oz get back!" Takaeda yelled as some bones were shot in Ozzie's direction. There was a magical wind blowing causing a mess of the room. "The fuck is happening?" Fox asked, frightened. "Just get down!" Mori yelled as he pushed Fox to the ground. "Sans can you hear me? It's your pal Tak. Please focus on me. Breathe in… breathe out… breathe in… breathe out… good. Focus on my voice Sans, ok…" Takaeda said coming in close to the raging one-man. "I can't. I'm a failure. I can't fix dis. Dere's no way I can fix dis. I'm useless." Sans muttered before he was hit on top of his skull. "DAMN IT SANS! YOU  **AREN'T** A FAILURE! YOU  **AREN'T** USELESS! AND YOU  **CAN** FIX THIS. IF YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU COULD FIX THIS YOU WOULDN'T HAVE ASKED US TO HELP. SANS WE UNDERSTAND THAT IT'S HARD TO BE IGNORED BUT DONT YOU FUCKING DARE SAY THAT YOU ARE USELESS! THE FACT THAT YOU ARE TRYING SO HARD SAYS OTHERWISE. GET IT THROUGH YOUR  **_THICK ASS SKULL_ ** ! WE CARE ABOUT YOU! IF YOU FEEL IT IN YOUR SOUL THAT THIS IS GOING TO WORK THEN TELL YOUR MIND TO BACK THE FUCK OFF AND STOP PREVENTING YOU FROM ACHIEVING YOUR GOAL!" Takaeda yelled as the wind calmed down. "Is it over?" Sero said from the floor next to Ozzie. "The storm is calmed." Mori commented as he began to bring Fox and himself to their feet. Sans teeters over on his side breathing heavily. "You good Skulls?" Takaeda asked, crawling over to his friend. "Betta... now…. Danks… Tak…. Sorry… I-" Sans tried to say before Takaeda interrupted, "No need to explain. You just really want to see and talk to y/n again. I get it. We all do. We miss her company as well, so let's go bring her back. Ok?" "Yea once mo-" "Yeah gonna stop ya there. Look at the time." Fox said pointing to the large clock on the wall. It read a quarter til XX:00. "We better make tracking if we want to do this." Ozzie said, grabbing his instrument, that somehow avoided damage in the storm, and scrambled out the door. Sero, Mori, and Fox also picked up their equivalently non damaged instruments and left the room leaving Takaeda and Sans. "I need to let Mettaton know about the minor damage to the room so I'll catch up in a bit. Sans, believe in the me that believes in you and you'll have nothing to worry about ok." Takaeda said carrying his bass case on his back as he walked away. "Ok, I'll try." Sans replied before making his way slowly upstairs.

Mettaton is in his dressing room preparing for his performance when he hears a knock on the door. "Come in darling." He called. The nob turned revealing the bass player. "Hello Mettaton. Sorry for the intrusion." Takaeda apologized. "No problem at all. Will you be the person that will inform me of the all clear, hun?" Mettaton asked, while polishing his nose. "That was one of the reasons I came here for." Takaeda said to the metallic star, "The second being to inform you that there may be some damages in our practice room. Sans had a minor panic attack an-" "Say no more. I had a feeling this would happen. Does he really have that little faith in himself at this point." Mettaton replied. applying more of his magnetic lipstick. "Apparently so. This needs to end quickly. I'm sure if this keeps going the way they are Sans may be dust to the wind." Takaeda states flatly. "Mmmm you're right now please get into place and I'll see you after the performance." Mettaton replied, shooing Takaeda out the room. Mettaton looked at his fabulous clock and saw the time. "Well Show time." He thought as he made his way out of the room. 

Meanwhile up near VIP room 9…

Mori looked at his watch; it read five til XX:00. "Where's Takaeda? It shouldn't have taken that long to talk to Mettaton." Fox whispered to Ozzie. "Have you seen how much that robot could talk? I'm not surprised it is taking a while." Ozzie whispered back before Sero came up to them. "I hope he gets here soon because Skulls ain't looking too hot." The drummer whispered to the other while glancing at their leader. His face was paler than usual with large dark rings around his already dark sockets, but what was really concerning was that he wasn't really there. I don't mean like he wasn't physically there, but more of mentally phasing in and out of the current room. "Ok I'm here. Mettaton said that he's ready and is starting soon so we got to work fast." Takaeda said, finally emerging from down the hall. Once Takaeda reached the others he saw a result of that minor incident. "Shall we begin, Skulls?" Takaeda asked, removing his bass from the case. 

Within Y/n’s room…

You are still sitting there on the floor in the living room staring at the ceiling. "I miss Sans and the others. I bet they are happy-" you thought before you heard a knock. You didn't wanna get up so you just laid there. Next thing you knew you heard music and it sounded really close. "There weren't any practice rooms on this floor, so…" you thought as the music continued. 

**_Missed da Saturday dance_ **

**_I heard dey crowded da floor_ **

**_It's awfully different witout you_ **

**_Don't get around much anymore_ **

You recognize the voice. "Sans?" You murmured as you made your way to the door 

**_I thought I'd visit da club_ **

**_Got as far as da door_ **

**_I just couldn't bear it witout you_ **

**_I don't get around much anymore_ **

You had forgotten how much you loved being around him when you locked yourself in fear. You literally thought of multiple scenarios that would let you face him, but this current one never even crossed your mind. You were enchanted by his singing as you sit with your back to the door. 

**_Darling I guess_ **

**_My mind is more at ease_ **

**_But nevertheless_ **

**_Why stir up memories_ **

**_Been invited on dates_ **

**_I might've gone, but wat fer_ **

**_I just couldn't bear it witout you_ **

**_I don't get around much anymore_ **

**_Don't get around much anymore…_ **

The music faded out and the fear you once had of talking to the short pun-loving skeleton faded with it. You finally opened the door after days of it being shut. You were greeted by none other than Courier Serif mostly in casual wear. 

"Y/n you really had us all worried there." Sero said. "We missed you." Fox agreed. "None more than Skulls tho." Ozzie said factually. "He's been trying to talk to you this whole time, but I'm guessing you both missed the other whenever he was out here." Takaeda chimed in looking at his leader. He looked about ready to cry, then again you understand that thought completely. "Sweetheart, can I talk ta ya now? In private please." Sans said so softly that it almost sounded like he was exhausted. "Sure. Come on in." you said as you both made your way back inside the suite. Once the door was closed you heard a bit of a whisper but paid no mind to it. "Please have a seat." You said as you sit down on the plush couch. You looked away but felt the couch dip signaling that he sat down. "I'm-" you started to turn around to him only for him to give you an almost bone crushing hug. "Did I do something dat made ya avoid me?" Sans asked with a wavering tone. "Sans." You said before you felt moisture on your clothes. That's when it hit you. Mettaton was right. You avoiding Sans made him sad. You felt so guilty that you were avoiding such a great person that you started to cry as well. "No, you didn't do anything to make me avoid you, Sans. I was too embarrassed to face you. How could I face you when I randomly out of nowhere kissed your cheek like we've known each other forever when really we just met the other day? How was I supposed to face you? The answer was I couldnt and all the emotions I had made me so confused that I wanted to figure it-" you bawled as Sans' grip tightened around you. "Don't ya dare say dat ya wanted ta figure it out on yur own. Trust me when I say dat neva works." Sans whispered in your ear sending chills down your spine, "Do ya have any idea wat it's like ta sit from da outside 'n know ya could do sumthin ta help?" Sans was so gentle with you but his voice was a mix between angry and sad. "You're right. That wasn't fair to you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." You cried into his shoulder. "Stap dat. I should've followed ya when ya ran instead I sat dere like an idiot. Just know I ain't mad at ya. I just wasn't expecting dat reaction." Sans said, pushing you away to look at you in the eyes, "jus promise me sumthin m'kay. If ya are 'avin trouble wit anythin 'n ise mean anythin let me know. I may know sumthin ta 'elp. Ya know I ain't one ta make promises, but please Sweetheart jus promise me dis." Sans said. “Ok. I promise.” you whispered. "I'm sorry Sans. I'm just so confused. Why does it feel like I've known you longer than I have, but still dont know you at all? You know what I mean?" You asked, leaning your head on his shoulder as you both sat side by side. "Ise jus as confused as ya are, Sweetheart. I do know one ting dho, we'll figure it out tagetha. Cuz dats wat pals are fer." Sans said, placing his head on top of your gently. You both sat there in silence until sleep claimed you. 

Meanwhile with Takaeda…

After Sans entered the room Ozzie asked, "Well mission accomplished?" "Not quite. Sans is still on the fragile side of that attack so the mission will be accomplished once those two are completely in full understanding of each other." Takaeda said as he finished packing up his bass. "Tak is right. Once they balance out their issues then and only then will they progress as a unit." Mori stated. "You ship them too huh, Mori?" Fox said looking at the door. "I mean I can't deny that Sans has been the happiest I've ever seen him when she came into the picture. I'd be a fool to not notice." Mori replied, as Sero agreed, "Didn't you see how hard he pushed himself to get her attention? That was the most dedicated thing I've ever seen him do." "You're right. He's got it bad." Fox said, picking up his case. "I got to go give Mettaton the all clear. See you all later." Takaeda said parting from the group. "Sans really has been through a lot in his life. I just hope y/n will accept all that he may have done in his past. Even I know very little about the underground besides what the news told us when they emerged. If it was bad enough for monsters to stop talking about it...I can imagine what could have gone on down there." He thought as he entered the dining area, "If she doesn't, well it may break him more than he is already." Takaeda knocked on Mettaton's dressing room door. "It's open, Darling." The star said from within. Takaeda allowed himself in and Mettaton told him to take a seat. "So how'd it go? Did she come out? Have they eaten yet? Are they together right now? Are they alright? Tell me darling the suspense is killing me." Mettaton said pacing around the room. Takaeda watched the frantic icon worry about his friends like he's their own sibling. "In what order do you want the report to go? Cuz I could tell you the answers, but your order is a bit jumbled." Takaeda said smiling despite his own worry for the two in question. "Just tell me please. Is y/n speaking to Sans now or not?" Mettaton said, continuing to make a slight divot in his metal floor. "Yes they are talking currently. The stage one was successful. Stage two is in progress. Also I don't think that they have eaten, but it's kind of late so let's leave them be for tonight. Plus I'm pretty sure they are either talking currently or finally crashing after such a stressful week." Takaeda informed Mettaton. 

As the evening whines down, all the guests return to their rooms and prepare for the next day. The CEO of MTT Resorts is making his last rounds of the night when his mind wanders to the two friends he tried to help that evening.  _ Did they make up? Will they talk to each other without any problems?  _ Were just a few of the questions going through his circuitry. "I'll check on Y/n before I shut down for the night." Mettaton muttered as he made his way to y/n 's suite. He first knocked on the door hoping she would answer, but nothing so he brought out his master key and opened the door. What he saw warmed his soul; laying on the couch was Sans and y/n snuggled up. Sans was laying beneath y/n while holding her loosely around her waist. Y/n was laying on top of Sans with a hand on his chest and the other on top of his with her head right where his soul resided. They looked so peaceful and cute that Mettaton couldn't resist getting a picture. Before he left the room he placed a soft blanket over the two so y/n wouldn't be cold. "Sweet dream you two." Mettaton whispered as he closed the door for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used in this chapter:   
> "Don't get Around Much Anymore" by Louis Armstrong and Duke Ellington


End file.
